The Face I Can't Forget
by RosaBella75
Summary: Bella finds herself in dire financial need and takes drastic action-she offers her virginity up for auction. Will this desperate plan to save her college education actually turn out to be a second chance at love? Collaboration with TwiliteAddict. AH
1. Chapter 1: Desp Times, Desp Measures

**Title****: The Face I Can't Forget**

**Written by****: RosaBella75 and TwiliteAddict**

**Summary****: Bella finds herself in dire financial need and takes drastic action -- she offers her virginity up for auction. Will this desperate plan to save her college education actually turn out to be a second chance at love? This story was made possible by the generous contribution of CandraJade to the Support Stacie Auction.**

**Disclaimer****: The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, we just took an idea and ran withit. No infringement is intended.**

**Enormous thanks to Viola Cortuna for her, as always, awesomesauce beta work! And to CandraJade for the story prompt as well as for allowing us to share this with you all!**

**Warning: This story is rated M for content and eventual sexual content. If you are not of legal age to buy adult materials, you are not of legal age to read this story.**

**The Face I Can't Forget **

She  
May be the face I can't forget  
The trace of pleasure or regret  
May be my treasure or the price I have to pay...

"She" by Elvis Costello

**Chapter 1 – Desperate Times, Desperate Measures**

BPOV

Alice had that look of resolve on her face and her hands firmly placed on her hips. Obviously she was _not_ on board with my latest fund-raising scheme.

"No fucking way, Bella!" she practically shouted.

I cringed. It had taken me a few days to gather the courage to tell my roommate and closest friend about my desperate plan to pay my looming second semester college tuition – not to mention room and board expenses. I had eliminated all other options and if I wanted to stay enrolled in Seattle University, or any college for that matter, I had no other choice.

But Alice would not relent, "Put your _virginity_ up for auction? Sold to the highest bidder like some prize broodmare or something! That's just…so wrong!"

In the face of her harsh assault on my last ditch effort, I tried to appear confident, but I could feel the sting of tears forming in my eyes.

Alice's apparent fury melted as she read my emotions as usual and pulled me into a tight hug. "We'll find another way to keep you here, Bella. Don't cry."

Feeling a surge of determination, I pulled away to defend my decision. "Come on Alice, you and every girl I've spoken to have said the first time sucks. So I may as well kill two birds with one stone: get the awkward, messy, and most likely painful event over with and make some tax-free money to pay for school," I said in the most matter-of-fact tone I could muster.

Alice looked skeptical.

"What?" I shrugged.

"You will always remember your first time, Bella. Don't you want it to be _special_?"

My throat tightened and my resolve waivered just a bit. Of course I wanted it to be special. Didn't every girl fantasize about the fairytale first time – a romantic interlude with the one true love of her life? But seriously, how often did that happen in reality? I had to be practical! In just three weeks my tuition was due and sadly my virginity was the only thing of value I had to offer.

But I only had myself to blame for the dire situation I was in.

Charlie and I had scrimped and saved to build up a sizable college fund. Charlie was even willing to supplement my unmet expenses by dipping into his retirement fund. Knowing his meager public service pension would barely support his needs as it was, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I invested my whole college fund with an investment company I found online – without Charlie's knowledge. Three months later, the company's site was gone and so was my money – along with my future.

The thought of telling Charlie about my major fuck-up was almost as frightening as the thought of being trapped in Forks for the rest of my life. Forks was a dying logging town, a parasite sucking the life out of the forest that sustained it – doomed to extinction. I would not go back – even if it took sacrificing my virginity to the highest anonymous bidder to prevent it.

I needed Alice to understand I could better handle looking myself in the mirror having whored myself out before I would be 'that girl' who couldn't make it in the big wide world, returning home with her tail tucked between her legs. Besides, my first time was bound to be at very best non-earth shattering and at worst painful and embarrassing no matter whom it was with. I might as well secure my future; in doing so I would at least have something to offer the world someday by virtue of a first class education.

In effort to end the conversation, I stated resolutely, "I'm doing it Alice. There's nothing you can say that will change my mind. There just isn't enough time for any other solution."

EPOV

Cornish University was by no means a hotbed of social activity. Most students were of the introverted-type, focused on their dream of making it in the performing arts. As an artist, this 'dream' was precisely the dangling carrot that kept so many striving toward its illusive promise for more. No one wanted to admit only a fraction of us would _actually_ make a living doing what we studied so hard for all these years. In reality, the odds were better stacked that the majority of Cornish's graduates would end up, if lucky, music or drama teachers struggling to keep their programs funded -- or at worst, in retail sales.

As I worked on my latest composition in our small dorm room, Emmett surfed the web. My brother by adoption and roommate, Emmett, managed to squeak out a partial drama scholarship, but his highest aspiration was to star in commercials for Red Bull or some other product that featured very curvy women in their ads. At least he was _somewhat_ realistic in his goals.

"Dude! Check it out!! I found that blog site with girls willing to sell their virginity to the highest bidder! We should sign you up; at least she can't turn you down – guaranteed pussy!" he crowed sticking his hand out for a fist bump.

Exasperated, I completely ignored his extended hand, "Emmett! I am NOT going to bid on some girl's virginity! I know it galls you that I'm not a man-whore you can live vicariously through, but tough shit, man!"

Before he moved on to some other crazy-ass thing on the information highway to hell, he added in a persuasive tone, "Too bad really. She's kinda cute."

I have to admit, curiosity got the best of me, Emmett was just too familiar with how to push my buttons, and I glanced at the screen. What I saw all but stopped my heart beating in my chest. It was a Glamour Shot, and probably not terribly recognizable to the casual observer, but I'd know the curve of that cheek anywhere. It was the face I couldn't forget…it was Bella!

She hadn't changed since I last saw her at our graduation from Forks High School. Her skin was still perfect, her hair a luxurious brown with soulful eyes to match. Eyes so deep, even on a computer monitor, they pulled me into reverie and transported me back to the last time I really looked into them – it was the first and last time I tried to win her heart....

Since my junior year, when she moved to Forks, I had carried a torch for her. Admiring her from afar, painstakingly learning her likes and dislikes, I planned the day I would ask her out.

But the days became weeks, and the weeks became months. Admiration quietly morphed into love. I built a whole life around her in my mind, and my hesitation to ask her out transformed into a paralyzing fear. The reality of rejection threatened to destroy the happily-ever-after I had pathetically created in my imagination.

But when senior year arrived, I couldn't push aside the fact time was running out. I would be left with nothing but 'what ifs' after graduation if I didn't summon the will to act soon. Bella had applied to several universities and made it clear to her friends she would not be returning to this 'po-dunk' town.

Mustering all the courage I had, I chose to express my feelings in the written word. I thoughtfully selected Sonnet 116 by our favorite writer, Shakespeare.

_Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O no! it is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come:  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved. _

_Bella, love is a constant guide to us as we move through life, but we can't really see its true value even if we could quantify love somehow. Love doesn't vary with time; it stays constant even until death. If I am wrong about love, then I never felt anything worthwhile…and nobody has been in love. So are my feelings for you._

_E._

Folding the note carefully, I slipped it into her locker and waited across the hall to monitor her reaction as the final bell rang. The narrow corridor filled with the noise of chatting students and clanging lockers. I watched through the crowd as Bella opened her locker flanked by her constant companions, Lauren and Jessica.

When she opened the door, the note plunked onto the floor. Much to my horror, Lauren and Jessica pounced and tore into it like it was an unexpected Christmas present. I held my breath as my declaration of devotion to Bella suddenly became the object of amusement and public derision as the two girls doubled over in wild fits of laughter.

"Oh, this is deep! What geek wrote this?" howled Lauren, between gasps.

"Oh my God, Bella," Jessica chimed in, "some superfreak has a serious crush on you!"

"Yeah," Bella laughed along, "how lame is that?"

Then she crumpled the note and threw it in her locker before slamming the door – both on her locker and on my hopes. Too humiliated to say anything to her, I retreated back into the comfortable safety of my empty, blissful musings, rigidly maintaining a perfect mask of indifference and accepting the fantasy was all of Bella I would ever have…

"Yo, hey, virginboy!" Emmett's jeering snapped me mercifully back to reality. "You givin' this auction some thought?"

"No," I lied.

With shrug and a quick click he closed out of the screen. "I've gotta get to class. See ya at the bar later?"

"Yeah, I'll be there," I mumbled distractedly as I watched him fling his backpack over his shoulder and head out the door.

As soon as the door clicked behind him, I logged back on to the site and read the details Bella had posted under the screen name 'RareCherry'.

I glossed past the basics: details on her height, measurements, and even glowing GPA. My stomach turned at the thought of my personal embodiment of perfection offering herself for _purchase._

Once the shock of _what_ she was doing began to wane, I became very interested in the last line of her posting -- the reason _why_.

She lacked the funds to stay in college.

Her desire to complete her education had pushed her into this desperate action?

Not if I had anything to say about it!

It only took me three seconds to decide on the course I would take…

**So what do you think? The rest of the story is finished. Reviews make me twitchy to update the next chapter! ;D **

**The blue button is your friend! **

**Go check out the link on my profile to see the ROCKIN banner TwiliteAddict made for the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions

**The Face I Can't Forget**

**Co-authored by: RosaBella75 and TwiliteAddict**

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, we just took an idea and ran with it. No infringement is intended.

Enormous thanks to Viola Cortuna for her, as always, awesomesauce beta work!

Equal thanks to CandraJade for the story prompt as well as for allowing us to share this with you all!

**Authors' Notes****:**

Huge thank-you from both of us for all the reviews! We've been blow away by the response. So glad to have intruiged you all so much! Another huge thanks to CandraJade for the premise.

For your enhanced reading pleasure, below are links to the settings mentioned in this chapter:

Hotel: http://www(dot)fairmont(dot)com/seattle

Lobby Stairs: http://www(dot)fairmont(dot)com/seattle/Photos/

Hotel Room: http://www(dot)fairmont(dot)com/seattle/Accommodations/SuitesIndex(dot)htm

This story is rated M for content and eventual sexual content. If you are not of legal age to buy adult materials, you are not of legal age to read this story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – Decisions **

EPOV

I grabbed my cell phone. There was one person I needed to speak to. I waited nervously through three rings before...

"Hello."

"Dad, it's me."

"Edward, what's up?"

Since I didn't call home very often, I wasn't surprised to hear my adoptive father, Carlisle, immediately question my reason for calling.

"I need to talk to you about something, but I have to know we can talk about it in confidence. You can't say anything to anyone, okay?"

"You know you can always talk to me. This sounds serious."

"No. Well, maybe."

"Start from the beginning, Edward," Carlisle said in his calm, soothing doctor voice. Patience was one of his best qualities…

"You remember Bella, right?"

"Bella Swan, the chief's daughter?"

"Yeah. Well, she's in a tough situation. She needs cash to stay in college. I want to use my trust fund to help her do that."

There, I put it on the table. No mincing words.

Carlisle silently contemplated my words. I knew he would help me think this out logically, though I wasn't completely sure _logic_ was my ultimate motivating factor.

"You still have feelings for her?"

He knew me well, and I sighed, "Yes, I do."

"She's approached you for money?"

"No, not exactly. I kinda just…found out she needed help."

"And I can _kinda _tell you aren't giving me the whole story. But you have a good head on your shoulders and a true heart in your chest. If your heart and mind tell you to help Bella, then you need to do it. And you do know, you don't need my permission to access the trust fund your parents left for you – you are of age for that."

"I know… I was just hoping you might tell me the right thing to do." It was a difficult confession considering I was an adult and should be making my own decisions.

He chuckled, "Any decision _worth_ making is not easy. What's your plan?"

"I don't really have one and I don't think she will just accept the money. She's too proud for a handout."

"So…"

"So…I've got to figure that part out."

"And what do you hope to gain for all your generosity?"

I paused. I had only focused on rescuing Bella from the demeaning act of subjecting her innocence to some creepy stranger who just wanted to deflower her, giving no thought to her feelings let alone provide her with the adulation she deserved. I hadn't really thought about myself.

So I answered honestly, "I don't know."

"You need to give that some thought too, Edward. Helping a friend is important, and certainly more important than money, but be careful you don't get yourself hurt in the process, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, dad."

Ending the call, I caught Bella's heart-shaped face smiling from the monitor. That's all it took for me to make my decision.

Logging in under the screen name CXVI, I typed in my bid: $500,000.

Under the specifics, I wrote: Meet me next Saturday at the Fairmount Olympic. Room reserved under the name 'Bard'.

Before clicking on 'send', I added one simple line: _Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, but bears it out, even to the edge of doom. _

BPOV

It was a beautiful day, warm and clear, and Seattle sparkled like a jewel ahead of me as I took the exit off the highway politely commanded by the GPS in Alice's car.

It had been just over a week since the winning bid was posted, literally knocking Alice and me to the floor in hysterical screams of excitement. The quote the bidder included gave me momentary pause, but it was quickly lost in the excitement of the moment.

_Half-a-freaking-million dollars!_

For seven days I blissfully lived in a bubble of joy planning my courses for next semester. My money worries were solved! But the bubble suddenly burst when I saw the hotel come into view. The full weight of my situation hit me square in the gut. A week was not long enough to prepare for what I was about to do – to sacrifce! Trying to quell my sudden jitters, I forced myself to focus my thoughts back on the rare sunny sky, desperate to ignore the band of giant moths now fluttering in my midsection.

Pulling my small suitcase behind me I took a deep focusing breath and walked toward the regal entrance of the Fairmont Olympic. I was awed by the gorgeous five-star hotel, yet my stomach dropped and threatened to expel its contents as I walked through its doors.

_You are so out of your element, Bella Swan…_

Again desperate to compose myself, I ran through a mental checklist of what I had brought with me. Most of it I hadn't been sure I really needed, but Alice was adamant. Bath salts, candles, negligee, matching robe and skimpy underwear set topped the list of my sexy seduction "kit". Then there was the _rest_ of my supplies. The _other_ purchases we'd made just yesterday.

Alice had taken me to the local pharmacy where she "treated" me to about one-hundred dollars worth of condoms, lubes and barriers in assorted textures, colors, flavors and yes…_sizes_! She couldn't stop giggling as she chose the box labeled "ribbed for her pleasure." Soon gold circle coin condoms, non-latex condoms (in case he was allergic to the normal kind), lubed and non-lubed, ranging from _small _magnums to magnum XXL joined the growing collection in the bottom of the basket.

She actually winked and nudged me in the ribs when she tossed in the XXL ones! "We can always hope, right?" she asked coyly falling into another round of riotous giggles. My one predominant thought: _Please God, give me something to work with -- let him not __**need**__ the small size condoms!_

Even now I rolled my eyes at the thought of the oxymoron of _small _Magnums! But as the literature says, a proper fit increases the effectiveness of the condom in preventing potential disease transmission and pregnancy, so I endured it with as much grace as I could despite glowing like a stoplight the whole time.

My little jaunt down 'Most Embarrassing Moments Lane' was abruptly ended when the Fairmont's doorman politely greeted me. Nodding my thanks to him, I couldn't help but smile at the welcoming opulence of the hotel's main lobby revealed to me as he held the door open with a slight bow.

My eyes were immediately drawn to the curving staircase that served as the grand centerpiece for the lobby. Admiring its graceful arc as I crossed to the reception desk, I felt an irresistible urge to climb its graceful steps.

As I waited for the clerk assist me, I resolved to walk up the stairs rather than take the elevator from the lobby.

Thankfully, I acquired the key to the suite without incident, even though I could feel my face burning with embarrassment when the desk clerk eyed me dubiously. I couldn't help but wonder how many seedy scenarios he envisioned for why a frumpy college student was requesting a key to a swanky hotel room under what was a somewhat obvious pseudonym. I tried to smile warmly – and innocently – at him. Apparently it worked since he didn't question me and I quickly escaped, key card clutched firmly against my sweaty palm.

The embarrassing chore behind me, I crossed the room focusing on intently on slowly climbing the ornate staircase and savoring each step of the experience. It did the trick; I was completely diverted from the fears attempting to close in on me. The staircase was so similar to the one I had frequently imagined in my fairytale dreams.

Just ahead of me, the grand piano at the top of the stairs was perfectly framed by the old world banisters and rich silk drapes showcasing it. By focusing on the scrollwork of the pillars, carved inlays, filigreed ironwork, cornices, wainscoting, and overall elaborate beauty of the architecture, I was _almost_ able to take my mind off of the absurd insanity of my situation. I could pretend, if only for a few minutes, I was here for a true tryst, meeting a sexy, secret lover who fulfilled my fantasies and thought about nothing except lavishing me with all the pleasures life had to offer.

Savoring the lush smoothness of the polished wood handrail, I couldn't help feeling a bit like Cinderella rather than what I really was – a stupid, desperate girl about to whore herself out to an absolute stranger. Silently growling at myself, I shook my head. If I wasn't careful of my musings I was liable to end up hyperventilating in a corner, sinking in self-recriminations of just how dangerous and stupid what I was on the verge of doing really was. Seriously, how was I to know if the stranger I was about to have _sex_ with was not actually some sadistic madman bent on raping and heinously murdering me before dragging my lifeless corpse off for disposal?

Maybe I should have asked for the money up-front. Then at least Charlie would benefit financially from my idiocy! What if all the precautions Alice and I had taken were for naught? How soon could help really arrive if I missed one of the scheduled text check-ins with Alice? Alice had instructions to call the police if anything went amiss. But was it enough? I suddenly wasn't as sure as I had been, my shaky-at-best bravado fading in the face of reality.

Before I knew it, I found myself at the elevator and pressed the button to take me up to my suite. Once inside its warm wooden walls, I tried to reassure myself by recalling every detail of the instant messages I sent to CXVI trying to get an idea of his character. He seemed nice -- famous last words of everyone who has ever been duped by one of the online sex offenders caught appearing on Dateline's "To Catch a Predator" I'm sure! But, the bottom line was my situation hadn't changed, I needed the money. So I could only hope what little he said was true -- that he was indeed a fellow college student -- a stinking rich college student to be sure, but a peer none the less -- even though _that_ sounded like another oxymoron to me!

_At least I could safely rule out old, right? _

Still, I couldn't help but consider at this late date: Could I really go through with this if he disgusted me? Until now, I had romanticized my actions imagining the bidder as a savior in my moment of need who would make me feel safe, prized and cherished in such a way I would be glad to forfeit my virginity. Consoling myself, I thought at worst, he would turn out to be some really pathetic guy whom I'd pity. After all, who was so desperate to get laid he'd fork up half a million dollars for it, right?

But now, with the moment approaching all too quickly, I just felt like a fool who would be lucky to escape the night with my life and an unpleasant memory. I felt trapped, afraid to continue, but even more terrified of the certain consequences of bailing out.

The genteel ding of the elevator pulled me from my conflicting hopes and fears about this evening. Taking another deep calming breath, I quickly noted of the sign on the wall telling me the direction in which to turn for my suite, and strode determinedly down the hall, wasting no further time on pointless worrying.

Once again wrapping myself in my bravado, I resolved I was in -- for good or ill.

Arriving at the entrance to the suite and opening the door, the sight before me took my breath away. The cream and gold furnishings of the room were elegant and yet understated, subtly accented with glowing wooden tables, bouquets of Stargazer lilies and lush houseplants, creating a thoroughly welcoming and cozy tableau while remaining unquestionably sumptuous. Wandering through the spacious suite, I drank in my surroundings. The elegant prints of the stuffed chairs and drapes, as well as the way the lamps and urns filled with flowers dotting the tables throughout the room all came together to create a balanced ambiance that was both stimulating and soothing all at once. It really was a very romantic setting, unfortunately making it even harder to keep my head in the game -- after all, that's all this was, a game between the _haves_ and the _have-nots_.

I stopped my exploration next to the table in the center of the room. It was obviously meant to capture my attention, and so it did. Arranged perfectly on a large silver tray, was a chilling bottle of what I presumed was very expensive champagne, a covered tray of utterly sinful looking ripe strawberries, and a vase of gorgeous deep red roses, bracketing a card embossed with the hotel's logo.

"Okay, I'll play your game," I commented to myself as I tore into the card. To my surprise, and delight, it contained a reservation reminder to the spa and hairstylist. Hand-written on the card itself, in an oddly familiar calligraphy, were two lines of cryptic instructions.

Meet me at symphony at 7pm. I will be he who wears the Rose of youth upon him.

Upon closer examination I discovered only 11 roses in the vase_. At least this game was getting interesting_. My bidder was witty, had an eye for detail, a flair for the dramatic, and a love of…_Shakespeare_?

Suddenly things began fitting together and I felt my breathing accelerate in response. The bidder's screen name – CXVI – 116. And his parting line: "Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, butbears it out, even to the edge of doom."

Sonnet 116 by Shakespeare – _The_ _Bard_.

Without my permission, the bittersweet recollections of that day in high school flooded my mind. The lines were familiar because I had read them before. They were at the core of my one and only romantic fantasy that started with a mystery letter. _E's letter…_

* * *

E/N:

RosaBella75: We left them with another cliffie?

TwiliteAddict: Yep.

RosaBella75: Don't you think that's mean?

TwiliteAddcit: Nope. All part of the plan.

RosaBella75: Your evil plan to piss off the readers?

TwiliteAddict: No! Just think of it as **fanfic foreplay**. Gotta keep 'em wanting more!

RosaBella75: Oh...it better work!

We have decided to update weekly (on Fridays) until all seven chapters are posted. Yes! It's complete already, and there may _eventually_ be an outtake or two and if the spirit moves us we might add to the story as we get time.

The Silent Tear Awards are accepting nominations until April 19th for anyone who likes such things. They have some unique categories, go check them out! .

And as a thanks to our reviewers, we've agreed that if we get 50 reviews, we'll post chapter 3 one day early! So let us know what you thought. We're on pins and needles to hear, trust.

The review button is your friend!


	3. Chapter 3: Regrets

**The Face I Can't Forget**

**Co-authored by: RosaBella75 and TwiliteAddict**

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, we just took an idea and ran with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

Authors' Notes:

Your wonderful reviews have scored you an early posting!! If you read and did not review last time, you have your chance now – reviews/comments equal early posting (think of it as positive reinforcement!) – and this is a team effort!!

For your enhanced reading pleasure, here is a link to the magnificent Benaroya Hall, home of the Seattle Symphony (also found on our profile pages) http://www(dot)seattlesymphony(dot)org/benaroya/view/photo(dot)aspx?groupID=0&photoID=1

* * *

**Last chapter:** _My bidder was witty, had an eye for detail, a flair for th__e dramatic, and a love of…__Shakespeare__?_

_Suddenly things began fitting together and I felt my breathing accelerate in response. The bidder's screen name – CXVI – 116. And his parting line: "Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, but bears it out, even to the edge of doom."_

_Sonnet 116 by Shakespeare – __The__Bard__._

_Without my permission, the bittersweet recollections of that day in high school flooded my mind. The lines were familiar because I had read them before. They were at the core of my one and only romantic fantasy that started with a mystery letter._

_E's letter…_

**Chapter 3 - Regrets**

BPOV

I couldn't name the number of times I relived that fateful day senior year, when I had shamefully allowed my embarrassment and desire to please those close to me override my natural reaction to the beautiful letter some tender soul of a boy had crafted for me. An excerpt of Sonnet 116 was followed with a short personal message containing heartfelt words of undying love. It was painstakingly handwritten in calligraphy on gorgeous paper and sealed with a sticker meant to look like an _"E"_ embedded in red sealing wax. The beautiful letter was obviously not the result of a momentary whim, but spoke of careful planning…and I had tossed it away with barely a glance.

As always, just thinking of it filled me with regret and shame and took me back as though it was yesterday.

I'd been walking down the hallway with Jessica and Lauren at the end of classes for the day near the beginning of our senior year. They'd stopped at my locker so I could get my biology book before heading out to the parking lot. When I'd opened the door the piece of fancy paper had fallen out. It was folded like an old fashioned letter and addressed to 'Beautiful'. Before I could pick it up, Jessica had snatched it up.

"_Beautiful_? I think Bella has an _admirer_!" Jessica taunted, reading the word written in a crisp elegant script on the front of the letter.

"Come on Jess, let me see it." I begged, trying to pretend I didn't really care about it too much, not wanting to fuel her interest further.

"Oh, _noooo_ Bella! I definitely think I should give this a pre-read for you! What if it's from some pimply- faced, perverted freshman or something? What kind of friend would I be if I didn't screen your delicate eyes from potential filth!" she chortled, dancing away from my outstretched hands as I tried to reclaim the letter. Whatever it was, I doubted I wanted Jess to see it, and most especially, not before I did.

"No, Jess. Just hand it over. I'll read it later!"

She completely ignored my outstretched hand, and ripped open the letter instead. She and Lauren formed a human wall as they huddled together reading.

"_Bella, love is a constant guide to us as we move through life_ …" she read from the letter while barely containing her laughter. "What geek wrote this?" Jessica all but shouted before reading more.

"Oh my God, Bella," Lauren chimed in, "some superfreak has a serious crush on you!"

"Yeah," I laughed along, "how lame is that?" I mumbled, my face flame red, and I was so far beyond mortified, my extremities felt tingly and disconnected. Trying to cover my embarrassment and save some sense of face, I crumpled the thick paper and tossed it into the locker before slamming it shut and walking down the hallway.

Yet in all the ruckus, another set of eyes caught and locked with mine. His eyes were a piercing green, colored by an emotion that reached out and grabbed my attention. The moment was too intense for me and I averted my gaze to the floor. What was that about? It couldn't possibly have anything to do with me. I mean, he was by far the most handsome guy in the school and he didn't give _any_ of the girls the time of day, keeping totally to himself. My fantasies aside, I knew I had a snowball's chance in Phoenix of being the girl he chose to show interest in. But something about the look on his face made it so easy to dream later the "E" from my letter was really Edward Cullen, hottest misanthrope at Forks High.

Only somehow, if it was him, I knew upon later reflection, I had just destroyed any chance I may have had by crumpling up that letter, a letter I still had to this day pressed in between the pages of a scrapbook, careworn and ragged from frequent handling.

For weeks I'd all but stared at every guy in class whose first or last name started with an E. I kept hoping my mystery man would send me another letter, meet me by my truck afterschool some day, anything! But I never heard a peep from "E" ever again. Actually a small part of me was glad for that -- the silence left me free to continue my fantasy undisturbed –the one where my mystery admirer was actually Edward after all.

Having such a smart, attractive guy interested in plain old me would have been the best dream come true ever. And it was just as ridiculous in the harsh light of day, as he reconfirmed in Biology every day my hopes were indeed just fantasies. Edward remained just as he had always been: aloof, brusquely professional, and rather cold.

And after the way I acted, I never could gather the nerve to ask if he had been the author of the precious letter -- if he was "E".

"_Edward_."

His name left my lips as the stinging memories of regret filled my mind. I felt my chest constrict painfully with the thoughts I tried desperately to shove back into the past. _But what if…._ I felt tingles shoot up my arms and immediately scolded myself for being a fool.

_It had to be coincidence…didn't it?_

Of course my bidder wasn't the same person who sent me the cherished and much lamented letter! Still, it was a tantalizing idea, especially since CXVI had included a line from the very same sonnet with his bid.

I found my thoughts snapping back to when I first saw the bidding jump from $24,000 to $500,000 in one bid. Until then I'd been a bit concerned by the screen name of the previous leader: quiveringAro. Something about it gave me vivid nightmares that night, images of some skuzzy old guy drooling on his keyboard over my picture while palming himself!

The new high bid, on the other hand, had made my heart skip a beat and felt inexplicably familiar, safe even. Not trusting my luck to hold if I delayed, Alice had advised me to immediately close bidding, locking in the current high bid as the winner, which I did. But had my subconscious already made the choice – interpreting what it wanted from the most tenuous of evidence – a chance to correct the wrong I had struggled to pretend I had left behind in Forks.

As much as I wanted a second chance to make my most intense life's regret right, I knew in my heart of hearts Edward didn't have the money necessary to place the winning bid. I was just torturing myself by allowing myself to consider the idea it might possibly be him.

Anyway, I knew I didn't deserve a second chance after showing such a lack of character, yet standing in the fantasy surrounding of this high priced hotel suite, part of me clung to the foolish hope the man with the key to my heart would somehow appear to save the day after all.

I was suddenly an emotional mess. I told myself it was just the emotional stress of this harebrained virginity auction come home to roost. Scolding myself, I pointed out to my inner optimist it was childish of me to confuse fairytales with reality, and it was time to grow up. I was about to do this for real; it was no longer just an intellectual exercise. With the time upon me, I could no longer afford the luxury of denial.

Several hours later, well-massaged, primped, and coifed, I stood in front of the mirror in the entryway. I smoothed the satin of the dress I was going to wear tonight. According to Alice it was the perfect dress for an evening on the town. I had to agree. I actually felt classy and moderately sexy in it, having only anticipated feeling awkward and unsure.

I made sure the card key for the room was securely in the little clutch purse Alice had lent me and draped the matching thin black shawl around my shoulders. Donning the pretense of a greater level of confidence than I felt, I marched out the door of the sumptuous suite. As I walked the short distance to Benaroya Hall, my determination to follow through with my decision was my only companion, but I was resolute to hold my head high whatever the evening might bring.

I texted Alice informing her I was headed out.

_Time to face the music._

* * *

_End Notes:_

TwiliteAddict: Oh, I get the pun – _time to face the music_ – the symphony and her commitment! Very clever. Which one of us wrote that?

RosaBella75: Mmmm, who's to say? *looks innocent* We're both pretty _punny_, er…funny! ;D

TwiliteAddict: *rolls eyes* *pinches bridge of nose* *runs fingers through sexy rumpled bronze hair*

RosaBella75: Well, seems to me we split up the writing somehow darn well. If inquiring minds really want to know, they'll have to _REVIEW_ to find out, now won't they?

TwiliteAddict: What they really want to know is when the next chapter is gonna post!

RosaBella75: Good things come to those who wait, and for those who're impatient…there's the review button! It's your friend! Fifty revivews gets you the chapter a day early...more than that and we might update REALLY soon!


	4. Chapter 4 Whatever Could Go Wrong

**The Face I Can't Forget**

**Co-authored by: RosaBella75 and TwiliteAddict**

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, we just took an idea and ran with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

Enormous thanks to Viola Cortuna for her, as always, awesomesauce beta work! And to CandraJade for the story prompt as well as for allowing us to share this with you all!

A/N:

And here you go! We finally get to hear some more from Edward, and they meet at last!

RosaBella75: Hey TA, did you hear organ chords?

TwiliteAddict: Yeah, RB. I did. What's up with that?

RosaBella75: I don't know, but I think we'd better read to find out!

TwiliteAddict: Then I think we'd better shush up and let the nice people read, don't you?

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Whatever Could go Wrong, Probably Will…**

EPOV

It was a glorious night. Crisp and clear.

In my seldom-worn tailored black tux, I waited outside Benaroya Hall. It was a magnificent structure of magnificence and technology, a flawless backdrop for (hopefully) the perfect romantic reunion, the sting of the rejected letter now a suppressed memory. The dark sky simmered with countless starts as light poured down on me from the four story windowed atrium of the hall.

I fidgeted again with my bowtie. This was the first time my adoptive mom, Esme, hadn't been there to secure it for me. I thought of the scent of her hands and the smile she always wore as she tied it.

Securing the red rose to my lapel, I checked my watch. It was 7pm.

My eyes began to search with growing anxiety through the finely-clothed crowd for Bella. Suddenly I saw her weaving her way through the crowd. She was wearing a teal satin above-the-knee dress with a black wrap with satin trim. Her high heels accentuated the exquisite curve of her calves. Her hair was in an elegant up-do with tendrils that fell around the sides of her face. I had never seen her look more lovely.

It hit me -- this was no longer my dream. She was here -- really _here_. And looking expectantly..._for me_. Only, she didn't know it would be me.

The awareness of this struck me unexpectedly in the gut. I had been consumed with the minute details of my fantasy evening with Bella: saving her from a lusting stranger and rejoicing in the delight she would display when I handed her the check that would preserve her desire of a quality college education, I didn't consider any other alternative ending. _But now_...what if she rejected me..._again_. Carlisle's words rang through my head, and in hindsight, I now realized what he meant. I didn't think I could handle the crushing rejection.

I was on a life-changing precipice. The question: would the fall be exhilarating or utterly tragic?

Realizing my lack of control over the outcome of my _mostly_ thought-out plan had me in panic mode. I spun around, quickly turning my back to Bella.

_Shit_!

Maybe this was not a good idea...the notion of sliding the sizable cashier's check under the hotel room's door seemed like a very, _very_ good option. Definitely less risky and Bella would still get what she needed to keep her dream. In the end, I could also keep my fantasy alive and unscathed.

Lost in last minute mental scrambling, I failed to notice Bella had approached me from behind. When I turned around, I was horror struck to see Bella standing in front of me.

"Edward? I thought that was you. What are you…"

Her eyes strayed from my face to the rose on my label. She froze in mid-sentence, her eyes flashing the same dread I was feeling. _Buckle up, Edward, this was going to be one hell of a ride…_

"You! You're the bidder?" She hissed before I could answer, her incredulous tone and bright red face not remotely heralding the joyful reception I had hoped for.

_Damage control!_

"Bella, let me explain…"

"Explain what? That you thought this was a perfect time to exact your revenge? Humiliate me? Make me pay for hurting you; I didn't even know for sure you were the author! I'm sorry about laughing at the letter, and letting Lauren and Jessica behave in such a hurtful way, Edward, but this is real life, my life! Don't fuck with it anymore, _please_."

With tears welling up in her eyes, she quickly turned and ran toward the hotel.

Speechless, I watched her go as the pitying eyes of onlookers eventually averted as they resumed their hurried journey to the hall.

I stood alone. "What a mess," I groaned.

I was such a fool. Not only had I humiliated her by exposing her embarrassing money predicament, but I had also made her remember a moment from her past she apparently regretted as much as I.

I took the check from my left breast pocket. Holding it in both hands I prepared to rip it to bits. It was then that Carlisle's words resounded in my brain, _"And what do you hope to gain for all your generosity?"_

Reflecting on my motives, I knew I had hoped to win Bella's heart in the end. My last ditch chance to make my dream a reality. But that hadn't been my _original_ purpose. I just wanted to help her, protect her, and know she was happy. It may never come to pass that we would be together, but I still could help her. I just had to do the right thing.

Tucking the check back into my pocket, I headed to the hotel. It was the longest walk I ever took.

Arriving at the door, I sucked in a deep breath and knocked twice.

"Who is it?" Bella's strained voice responded.

"Bella, um, it's me."

"Go away."

"I just want to give you something and then I'll leave. Will you open the door?"

"No. I'm packing. I'll be leaving soon, so just go away, okay?"

"I'd really like to explain my actions, Bella. There's been a misunderstanding…another misunderstanding between us."

I stopped my discussion with the door to politely smile and nod at the couple walking past me in the hallway. As they strode by, I resumed my pleading in a more hushed tone, "If you'd just give me a minute and open the door."

"No, Edward. Go, so I can leave with a scrap of my dignity still intact."

"The room is paid for. Just stay."

"At least something is paid for! Your little trick cost me time and money." She hissed, then moaned, "Now what am I going to do?"

My palms began to sweat as I wondered what to do next. She hadn't threatened to call security, so I decided to confess everything – to hell with whoever heard. This was my last chance…If I failed this time, I would not try again. Time had run out.

"Bella, I never meant to hurt you, I only wanted to help." I slid the check under the door.

I waited in the empty corridor for some response from the other side of the door. After what seemed like several minutes of silence, I turned to leave.

That's when the door whipped open. Tears streaked her cheeks, but the look on her face was a cross between bewilderment and anger.

"What the hell is this?" she exclaimed waving the check in my face.

"A deal's a deal. It's my offering bid."

"It's for a half a million dollars! Are you having delusions of grandeur or are you just plain crazy?"

"Um… I …_what_?" I responded, genuinely confused on how to best answer her question.

"No one in Forks has this kind of money. What are you playing at?"

She shoved the check into my chest and slammed the door in my face.

Again, I resumed my conversation with the hotel room door.

"You know I am adopted. When my parents died, this was the value of their estate. I want you to have the money. My family can afford my schooling – I don't need it."

I slid the check under the door – again.

This time it flew open more quickly. Actually too quickly. Bella hadn't taken notice of the woman approaching in the hallway with her young son.

"$500,000 for an amateur fuck?" she yelled at me.

The woman gasped, as did Bella upon seeing her. The obviously appalled woman covered her child's ears and hurried him past the door while shooting us a most perturbed glare.

"Shit!" She flushed a bright red before grabbing the front of my shirt yanking me in the room. "Get in here."

The room smelled of roses and Bella's sweet fragrance. Her bag sat on the table next to the flowers.

"Edward, I can't screw you for money. We know each other -- our parents know each other, for God's sake! Forks is too small a town – I could never show my face there again. Just forget everything, okay. Thanks, but no thanks."

This time she offered the check out kindly and reluctantly.

"I've got to go," she whispered as she turned to grab her bags.

"No, wait! Stay," I blurted out.

Stunned by my commanding outburst, she looked back at me incredulously.

"Listen, we've been though a lot tonight. Can you give me a chance to explain? At least have a strawberry and a glass of champagne – drown our sorrows? I promise, just five minutes and one drink is all I ask."

I felt like my whole life depended on this one moment, on her answer as I held my breath and waited.

* * *

_End Notes:_

RosaBella75: Please don't hate us because it's short! We're just having too much fun to let it end too quickly!

TwiliteAddict: So they finally meet! Do you think it went the way people were expecting it to?

RosaBella75: I don't know. I hope they'll drop us a note to let us know. I feel like it was very natural, all things considered.

TwiliteAddict: Yeah. Poor Edward though. He's been so sweet, I hate to see him hurting again.

RosaBella75: Me too. I hope the week goes quick so we can put up the next installment from Bella's perspective!

TwiliteAddict: Should we put up our offer of 50 reviews gets you the chapter a day early, again?

RosaBella75: I don't know. I don't want them to feel too pressured, but I'm a pushover for reviews!

TwiliteAddict: Me too! So you know what to do people!

RosaBella75: See you next week! *whispers* The review button is your friend!!


	5. Chapter 5: Second Chances

**The Face I Can't Forget**

**Written by: RosaBella75 and TwiliteAddict**

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. It's all owned by Stephanie Meyer. The premise and details belong to CandraJade, TwiliteAddict and RosaBella75.

And in case you haven't noticed, TwiliteAddict updates several hours before I do, because of the time zone difference. .net/s/5889857/1/The_Face_I_Cant_Forget It won't hurt my feelings if you R&R over on her site! :D

We're such reivew sluts, (if you couldn't tell) so truely, thanks to those of you who review for being our personal brand of heroin!

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_"I've got to go," she whispered as she turned to grab her bags._

_"No, wait! Stay," I blurted out._

_Stunned by my commanding outburst, she looked back at me incredulously._

_"Listen, we've been though a lot tonight. Can you give me a chance to explain? At least have a strawberry and a glass of champagne – drown our sorrows? I promise, just five minutes and one drink is all I ask."_

_I felt like my whole life depended on this one moment. I held my breath and waited for her answer..._

**Chapter 5 - Second Chances**

BPOV

He was right. I owed him _at least_ that much after what I did to him back in high school, my current humiliation and embarrassment aside. My gaze froze on the roses, the spa card, and the chilled champagne on the table – suddenly seeing them in a new light. _Maybe_ this wasn't about revenge or even sex; maybe it was another romantic offering, like the ill-received letter.

If I let him explain, could I be brave enough to confess what I had felt for him in the first place? Could I undo my mistake from the past? Could this disastrously awkward moment really be a second chance?

I felt my shoulders relax in acquiescence.

"Fine. But just _one_ drink."

Desperately trying to hang onto my rage in order to keep myself wrapped in its protective cocoon, I stalked across the room to the bottle chilling on the table. I couldn't still the trembling of my hands as I pulled the bottle from its icy nest, eased out the cork, and poured the shimmering golden liquid into two flutes, proud I at least knew how to fake high-society manners by repeating what I had seen on television shows.

Leaving one glass on the table, I snatched up a large red berry from the beautiful tray and retreated to the couch, sitting with my legs curled up under me and crossing my arms. The very image of reluctant impatience.

I had texted Alice when I was in the elevator. I told her the auction winner was a prank so she need not expect any more texts from me tonight and I'd call her in the morning. I even used the code word so she'd know the message was for real. Still, I kept my phone nearby in case I needed it.

Edward warily took the other glass and sat across from me on the edge of his seat, inhaling deeply. He was still so tense, a part of me incongruously worried I had scared him to the point of reconsidering! I guess I really did want to hear his explanation even more than I wanted to run and hide…

"I owe you an apology, Bella, and not just for tonight. If I hadn't been such a proud…chickenshit in high school, we could have avoided all this. But when someone I know – who doesn't know it was you by the way -- showed me your auction site, I just couldn't sit by knowing you could be hurt when I had the means to help. So I asked my dad if he could see any reason I shouldn't help…"

I shot up out of my seat, livid and panicked.

"You told your dad! Oh, my God! No one was supposed to know!" I wailed frozen between the desire to run out the door and the need to retrieve my bag.

Before I could calm my thinking enough to take further action, Edward jumped up from his seat and grabbed my shoulders, stopping me.

"No! You have to listen to me!" he begged, utter sincerity written large in his wide green eyes. "I only told him I had heard you needed money to stay in college and I wanted to use the money from my trust fund to help. I didn't give him any details, I swear!

"He just asked if my intentions were honorable. I told him they were, and I meant it, Bella! I wouldn't take advantage of you like that. You mean more to me than that!"

"W-what?" I stuttered out in a soft, hushed voice, totally stunned. The shock of his words sent a rush of adrenaline through my body.

Suddenly bashful from realizing what he had just blurted out, his chin dropped and he looked away, as he whispered more to himself than to me, "It's what I've wanted since the first time I saw you and all I've been able to think about since. The idea of _being_ with you -- it still fills my dreams."

Somehow gaining confidence, he looked up and into my eyes now only inches from his.

"But your smile, your laugh, the shining spark of your mind and amazing wit, they were what drew me to you…and what made it sheer torture to sit next to you in class believing you thought I was lame for writing that letter. All I wanted was to touch you or make you laugh."

His voice had risen by the end of his declaration but became even more muted than before as he continued.

"It's what haunts me even more than imagining the sweep of your breasts against my hand, or the feel of your lips against mine." His eyes fell closed at this admission. Bracing himself, he finally risked another glimpse into my eyes.

"It's YOU Bella. Not something as superficial as mere appearance. I love that about you too, don't get me wrong, you're beautiful but that only compliments the rest. I want you, Bella, I want to claim all of you. You have no idea how much," his voice caught momentarily, causing a reciprocal twist in my belly, "but not like this…Not for money."

"If I _win_ you, I want your heart and soul, the prize of your companionship, and the gift of your intimacy to be given freely – never under duress from needing money or out of some contractual obligation. I could never demean either of us that way!"

He took my hand, placing the check gently in my palm, "But I do want you to have the money. Consider it a gift or an interest-free loan if you must, but don't throw away your future when the means to stay in school are in your hand, no strings attached."

I could see the sincerity in his eyes as he turned to leave and as much as it killed me, I almost let him go. My pride and fear almost won out, but just as he put his hand on the knob to open the door, I knew if I let him leave, I'd regret it for the rest of my life. I would regret it far more than I had regretted how I handled the situation surrounding the letter.

"Edward, wait…" I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, my voice soft and hesitant, "I don't want you to go.

"I can't imagine a more perfect setting or a more perfect partner. The truth is I've always wanted to be with you. You haunt my dreams, too."

Turning to face me, Edward's eyes widened at my hushed confession, utter shock on his face quietly blooming into wistful hope.

"It was you I tried not to imagine as I prepared for tonight. I kept cursing myself as a fool for wanting the lines from Sonnet 116 and the romantic gestures to add up to you," I finally confessed. "It was just such a shock actually _seeing_ you and putting it all together – that you _were_ CXVI – One-hundred- sixteen," my lips quirked up in an ironic smile. "My dream come true.

"Then when I saw you…I couldn't imagine you could possibly return my feelings. We didn't exactly finish hight school on good terms. I thought for sure you were just trying to ruin my only chance to stay in college as retaliation for unknowingly stomping on your heart all those years ago. You don't know how many, many times I've reread that letter, picturing you as the writer, just to imagine how things could have gone."

I took a tentative half-step toward him, but thought better of it at last second, hoping to draw him toward me instead – this was all too good to be true. I still had my doubts. But I couldn't be anything less than as honest as he had just been with me if we were going to have a chance to really make things right.

"We've wasted too much time already. I would like you to stay. I want you, Edward. Here. Now. Like this. I was ready to give my virtue to a stranger tonight. I find instead I'm ready to give my heart and whole self to the one it already has belonged to and if I'm lucky, I'll gain the same in return."

I pled to him with my eyes, begging him not to reject me. The tension in his shoulders and conflict apparent in his eyes conveyed to my insecurities the high possibility of a negative outcome to the night, even after I had bared my soul so fully.

Was I too late to fight for him? Had my rejections hurt him too much? Now that I had finally let him in would he leave me?

"Don't leave… please," I breathed -- tears filling my eyes, fear growing in my heart and feeling more vulnerable than I ever knew it was possible to be.

Visibly trembling, he approached me, yet his expression gave nothing away. My heart was pounding from the neighborhood of my throat as I waited to see what he would do or say. My breath caught as he moved closer to me.

It was the moment of truth…

* * *

E/N:

*overhear chatting from behind bulletproof glass*

TwiliteAddict: Well, those two finally start communicating, but you know, if we drag the build up out any more, we might start receiving death threats instead of reviews!

RosaBella75: You're right. What if we promise some, uh, gratification in the next chapter, you think that might make nice with the readers?

TwiliteAddict: I think that is a good idea, any more fanfic foreplay and our readers might implode and that's just no good – not to mention messy.

RosaBell75: Okay, we promise to get to the climax (*giggle*) of the story next chapter. So send us love, not hate, or we will replace Edward with Mike Newton – don't make us do it!!!

Psst...the reivew button is your _firend_! ;D


	6. Chapter 6: The Moment of Truth

**The Face I Can't Forget**

**Written by: RosaBella75 and TwiliteAddict**

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. It's all owned by Stephanie Meyer. The premise and details belong to CandraJade, TwiliteAddict and RosaBella75.

As always, enormous thanks to Viola Cortuna for her awesomesauce beta work! And to CandraJade for the story prompt as well as for allowing us to share this with you all!

**Huge thanks to our reviewers for last chapter!**** We loved hearing from you!**

RosaBella75: Hey TA.

TwiliteAddict: Yeah RB?

RosaBella75: Did you notice the sudden spike in the review count yesterday over at the Writer's Coffee Shop?

TwiliteAddict: Yeah I did. That most certainly was impressive!

RosaBella75: No doubt! That Tish is one motivated wildcat, eh? *laughs*

TwiliteAddict: I'll say. She posted FOURTY-SIX reviews all on her own! *giggles and shakes head*

RosaBella75: I KNOW! And even the "throw away" ones were good for at least a grin, if not a giggle! She even made me get a bit misty a time or two with her insight and praise!

TwiliteAddict: She sure is dedicated to her sister! *whispers* We'll just overlook that she was just as excited to read the next chapter for her own enjoyment, too! :D

RosaBella75: I think the good readers here at The Writer's Coffee Shop should get down and kiss her feet for bringing this chapter a whole TWO days early over there with her over the top impressive diligence!

TwiliteAddict: No doubt!

RosaBella75: Shall we shut up and let them get to the citrus now?

TwiliteAddict: *laughs* Definitely!

****Ashlee and other underage teens here is where you get off the bus! Come back when you're 18, ****Loves!****

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

"_Don't leave… please," I breathed -- tears filling my eyes, fear growing in my heart and feeling more vulnerable than I ever knew it was possible to be. _

_Visibly trembling, he approached me, yet his expression gave nothing away. My heart was pounding from the neighborhood of my throat as I waited to see what he would do or say. My breath caught as he moved closer to me. _

_It was the moment of truth…_

**Chapter 6 - The Moment of Truth**

**BPOV**

Edward lifted his hand and lightly ran the back of his index finger down the slope of my cheek.

"As Shakespeare wrote, 'Love sought is good, but given unsought is better.' This is so much better than a dream," he murmured after a moment, the wonder in his eyes igniting joyous hope in my own.

My pulse quickened as his hand cupped its warmth against my cheek. Tipping my face up, his lips approached agonizingly slowly, before finally making featherlike contact with mine.

We both let out a gasp at the resulting bolt of desire that ripped through our bodies -- it actually made my toes curl. Unwilling to release the contact, my arms wrapped around Edward's waist and fisted into his tux jacket. Our lips clung more firming, our breath mingling as we began gloriously exploring and tasting each others' succulent lips.

Soon our mouths opened, conscious thought a distant memory, as we welcomed the others' tongue inside, occasionally sweeping forward to tentatively graze the other's lips before retreating. Panting, we finally pulled apart, eyes opening to seek the other's gaze; finding passion, lust and burgeoning love written joyously in our eyes. My only fear now was not being able to hold a candle to the Bella featured in his dreams.

Having divined the depth of his chivalrous character, I suspected I would need to make the next step.

I took his hand, "Come."

I led him into the bedroom. It was full of candles of all types: pillars, candelabras, and tea lights floating in crystal bowls of water dotted with fragrant rose petals.

The bed had been turned down all the way to the foot in our absence. I released his hand as we arrived at the bed. He watched me with rapt attention as I took up the long slender lighter and lit each candle before switching off the harsh lighting of the lamp. Crossing the room, I came to stand before him again. The flickering warm light of the candles was reflected in his beautiful eyes, and I was overcome with want and need.

"I want to be yours, Edward. You have won my heart," I admitted in a soft voice, knowing desire and anticipation were written large in my eyes, for once grateful that my every thought always showed on my face.

His arms rose up, seemingly of their own volition, to embrace me firmly. It felt like home – safe, secure, an invitation to be completely open.

"I didn't dare to hope…" he whispered into my hair, his voice thick with emotion and longing.

We floated closer to the bed, neither fully aware of the motion while our lips danced in glorious union.

Once again sensing I would have to move things along, I slid my hands under his jacket, before following the curve of his ribs up to his shoulders to slip the jacket off and allow it to fall to the floor behind him. I fought the urge to grin at his small grunt in response. Emboldened, I slipped off his bowtie and began unbuttoning his shirt, amazed at my ability to multi-task both lips and fingers. As we both became aware of the path we were taking, our kisses became more heated, more urgent.

What felt like an eternity later, I had his shirt hanging open, my fingers trailing over the undershirt covering his lightly muscled chest.

"Off," I ordered softly into his ear. He wasted little time smoothly unfastening his cufflinks and shrugging out of the shirt.

I allowed my hands to slide to the hem of his undershirt, dragging it up, my eyes never leaving his in our slow dance of discovery. He courteously lifted his arms allowing me to pull the stretched material over his head and drop it at our sides, his eyes blazing green with passion.

Ungh. I'd imagined this so many times! I ran my hands over the planes, hills and valleys of his bare torso, savoring the changes in texture, reveling in the slight trail of soft hair leading from his belly button down past the waistband of his trousers.

_Oh, God._

Feeling myself all but panting with anticipation, I allowed my thumbs one last swipe at his… happy trail, and progressed up along the centerline of his body toward his pecs. I'd always wondered if a man's nipples were as responsive as a woman's. To find out, I gently swept my fingertips across their peaked texture. I delighted inside when they suddenly contracted into sharp points and Edward gasped a small breath in; the instantaneous response making me feel sexy and powerful. Leaning in, I placed my lips against his chest just below the base of his neck then turned to lay my head against his shoulder, tipping my head back to breathe in his glorious rich scent.

This was far and away better than any dream! I had absolutely no desire to pinch myself, for if it was a dream, I wasn't taking any chances on waking up!

Savoring his warmth and clean manly smell, I let my hands curve around the shell of his body coming to rest just above the swell of his buttocks. Again wanting more I leaned back, drinking him in with my eyes.

Lifting his hands from my shoulders at last, he gently caressed my face and neck, touching the lobe of my ear, the curve of my jaw, brushing against the errant curls cascading from atop my head, his eyes taking me in before moving in for another sweet, searing kiss. My hands were cradled in the small of his back, running a short course up and down his skin before pulling him firmly against me and sliding my hands down along the outside of his thighs, stopping to grip the fabric just above his knees.

His hands slowly descended from my shoulders along the outsides of my arms and around to my back while his lips descended along my jaw, past my ear and down to my collarbone. I felt him take a deep breath in before his nimble fingers grasped the zipper on the back of my dress to oh so slowly pull it down. When it was all the way down he paused, I assumed to give me a moment to protest if I had changed my mind. I hadn't.

I took a half step back, and looked him in the eye as I shrugged the slight sleeves off my shoulders allowing the dress to pool around me on the floor. His breath caught briefly before he quit breathing all together as his eyes widened slightly, yet remained glued to my own. It was as if he were to look at my half-naked form, it would be his undoing.

My chest felt like it was a heaving bellows, as I reached out to unfasten his belt, and free the clasp and zipper of his tux pants. They instantly fell into a matching pool of black around his ankles.

Certain my heart was about to pound out of my chest, I sank slowly down onto the edge of the bed and scooted back toward the center. As though he was tied to me with a chain, Edward followed to settle on his side next to me kicking off his shoes and socks as he went. His eyes followed his hands as they roamed the smooth expanse of my abdomen neatly framed by black satin panties and matching bra. His breathing matched my own as he leaned in to place a long lingering kiss just above my navel.

My flesh burned under his lips, and I swear a time-lapse camera would have shown the ripple of goose bumps across my skin moving out from the epicenter of his kiss. Unbidden, my body spasmed, reacting in a way I never knew was possible. He moaned, and I twitched again.

I needed more. I had waited _years_ to feel this, and I wanted more -- now.

"Undress me, Edward, please. I want you to touch me everywhere."

The fire in his eyes made my chest constrict and my panties dampen. Such delicious torture.

Arching up, I let his hands reach under me to unclasp my bra, which after some fumbling he managed to do. He grasped the shoulder straps and gently pulled them down my arms before dropping the bra blindly behind him.

I felt suddenly exposed under his intense gaze, and my first instinct was to cover my nakedness with my arms. But his eyes were so full of reverence that I laid my shaking arms at my side allowing him to take in his fill.

Edward brought his hands to my neck before sliding them down the length of my body, thumbs lightly brushing over my nipples making me gasp once again. When he reached the edge of my panties, he hooked his fingers under them and pulled them down slowly leaving me completely bare before him.

"Oh, Bella, you are so beautiful. Even more than I imagined."

His husky voice shot through me increasing the tight burn that had begun smoldering between my thighs.

"I want you to show me what you imagined doing to me all this time." I could feel my eyes glowing with an all but feral light. I had to know, had to feel what he had envisioned in his haunting dreams or I would burst!

"Oh, yes," he whispered climbing back into the large bed. My body rejoiced at his resumed closeness.

His hands began moving across my skin in slow exploratory sweeps. Once his tactile desires were satiated, he moved closer to taste my skin. His lips followed the path of his eyes to languidly kiss circles around the heaving movement of my areolas before his mouth finally opened to take the peaked nipple into the warm cave of his mouth. I cried out a deep wanton sound that would have had me blushing to my roots if I weren't so focused on simply not hyperventilating from the pleasurable assault on my senses that was Edward Cullen.

His hands roamed lower as he continued to sample my flesh, stroking the valley of my belly just above my hips, his thumb dipping into my belly button before continuing lower.

"Lift up, Bella," he instructed sliding the arm he was propping himself up on under my shoulders to cradle me to him.

This done his lips sought mine again as his free hand descended over the curls between my legs, gently cupping my heat. My hips bucked at the jolt of intense sensation, my mind aswirl with desire and stimulation, the tension in my belly wound so tight it throbbed in a demanding pulse of its own. I found my hands grasping at his back and shoulders, all but devouring him with my unrelenting kisses.

His traitorous hand left my mound to continue down my thigh as far as his arm would reach. I mewled my disappointment and writhed in encouragement for him to return back to where I wanted him.

Instead he kissed down my chin and neck to the hollow at the base of my throat, his tongue gently flicking out to send additional spikes of pleasure shooting through me.

I trailed my hands down his shoulders, skipping onto his chest and then lower to the top of his boxers. Finding the snap, I fumbled to release the pressure his erection was creating against the well-tented fabric. I peeled the flap back to expose his straining length.

"Take them off," I breathed unevenly.

I hadn't noticed him freeze as my hand reached his underwear. With his eyes closed, he removed his hand from my thigh and shimmied the cloth down his legs before kicking the interfering cloth to the floor. Edward lay, still cradling me, rigid with anticipation, as I returned my hand to his hip. His skin was so smooth that the occasional hairs made an interesting contrast as I trailed my fingertips back toward his waiting arousal.

I had never seen one, live and in person before, and found myself fascinated by the textures and veins, the almost shiny quality to the skin of the shaft as it strained up toward us and the more velvety texture of the tip. I had never expected the leaking fluid pooling at the slightly gaping opening to call to me, begging to be treasured. I stared fascinated as my hand slid over the coarseness of his thigh before lightly exploring the pouch at his base and stroking up to the tip. He shuddered and groaned as I touched the tip, dipping my finger into the gentle stream of flowing moisture. One day I wanted to taste it with the tip of my tongue, a desire I would have found shocking before today.

In one quick motion, he pushed me firmly on my back as he attacked my mouth, his hand reaching up to bury itself in my hair at my temple. I eagerly returned the kiss, sucking on his lower lip and arching toward him -- my body determined to convey my need for him. His hand left my hair to skim down my arm past my breasts and ribs to settle between my legs again.

_Ah, sweet success!_

All my breath left me as his fingers dipped inside my well of wetness while applying pressure with his palm to my swollen lips. Groaning again, he carefully, but thoroughly explored my sex, my body quaking each time his fingers stroked the sensitive nub straining for his attention. My body cried for release under his ministrations, but his tentative rhythm would only drive me to the brink of insanity! Brazenly, I reached down, placing my fingers over the top of his. I began guiding him, our fingers working in tandem to send undiluted pleasure surging though my tightly coiled body.

We both began undulating, his penis pressing tightly against my hip with each thrust as he leaned partially over me, our mutual focus on his fingers slipping briskly back and forth lifting me to a height from which I longed to free fall.

My eyes clamped shut as my hands fisted into the bedding, surrendering to his fingers, the feeling so different from when I had touched myself in the past. My mouth fell open as I panted, low inarticulate moans piercing the quiet merging with his equally heavy breaths and the gliding slick sounds of his hand moving against me.

Pleasure ricocheted through me, my hips bucking and spasming wildly. My hands moved to clutch at his back and shoulder as my body strained toward a new and unfamiliar goal.

"Oh, God, Bella! You're so close, aren't you?"

His hoarse, tense voice pushed me over the edge, and I exploded. My legs clamped together on his hand as my bottom arched off the bed, my chest constricted with pulsating steel bands of pleasure, locking my cries in my throat. My mouth stretched in a rictus of pleasure, every muscle tensed to the fullest, twitching rhythmically. As I returned to myself and drew a deep shuddering breath I grabbed Edward's wrist to still him.

My eyes opened, and I looked at him stunned and panting, aftershocks occasionally shooting through me.

"That was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen, Bella."

I regarded his comment and for a moment and thought to feel ashamed for my wanton behavior, but then realized I was not remotely in the mood to argue about it at the moment. There was more I wanted to accomplish...

* * *

**E/N:**

TwiliteAddict: *fanning herself* So I guess our readers REALLY didn't want to risk Mike making a surprise appearance this chapter, eh?

RosaBella75: Hungh? Oh, sorry! Was still a bit lost in the lust-haze there. *grins with hooded eyes*

*gives herself a little shake* Yeah…I guess so. That certainly did seem to be the predominant feeling.

So what do you think our love birds will do next chapter?

TwiliteAddict: I don't know, but I hope Edward can seal the deal and doesn't go back to being the over the top gentleman on us!

RosaBella75: Ugh. That would suck! I guess we'll just have to wait until a week from this Friday to find out.

TwiliteAddict: Yeah. Should be make the standing offer, or just stick with our planned update schedule?

RosaBella75: *shrugs* I'd say if our readers want the final chapter bad enough to give us fifty reviews (from more than just one person with an amazing amount of time and dedication on their hands! lol) the least we can do is reward it with an early post.

TwiliteAddict: Alrighty then! You all know what to do!

RosaBella75: The review button is your friend! ;D See ya next week!


	7. Chapter 7: Fairytales Do Come True

**The Face I Can't Forget**

**Written by: RosaBella75 and TwiliteAddict**

Disclaimer: We don't own much – except your rabid interest in Bella and Edward bumping uglies in our little story. All characters owned by SM, story owned by CandraJade through her contribution to the Support Stacie Auction (_together we can make a difference_).

**Holy crap! **This story has been nominated for The Fanfiction with the Most Attention-Grabbing Summary at the Twilight All-Human FanFiction Awards! (And somehow, TwiliteAddict ended up being nominated for Author of the Year So Far -- throw me a bone and a few votes if the spirit moves you!). Voting will be from the 1st June until 18th at http://twilightallhumanawards(dot)webs(dot)com/voting(dot)htm (direct link on our profiles also)

TwiliteAddict: Um, RB, do you think there's anything we can say right now that the readers would be even remotely interested in?

RosaBella75: Nope.

TwiliteAddict: All right then, let's do this…

* * *

_Last time: His hoarse, tense voice pushed me over the edge, and I exploded. My legs clamped together on his hand as my bottom arched off the bed, my chest constricted with pulsating steel bands of pleasure, locking my cries in my throat. My mouth stretched in a rictus of pleasure, every muscle tensed to the fullest, twitching rhythmically. As I returned to myself and drew a deep shuddering breath I grabbed Edward's wrist to still him._

_My eyes opened, and I looked at him stunned and panting, aftershocks occasionally shooting through me._

_"That was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen, Bella."_

_I regarded his comment and for a moment and thought to feel ashamed for my wanton behavior, but then realized I was not remotely in the mood to argue about__ it at the moment. There was so much more I wanted to accomplish..._

**Chapter 7 - Fairytales Really Do Come True**

BPOV

"Drawer… Edward. Look in… the… drawer… I'm not… done… with you… yet. I need you," I pushed out, still breathless from the unexpected intensity of my first assisted climax.

Releasing me he wasted no time opening the drawer, his eyes bulging slightly at the wide array of choices available. I blushed – I'd tell him _that_ story later.

He grabbed a fairly standard one from the middle and shut the drawer.

I smiled sinfully – _no smalls necessary tonight, that's for sure!_

Edward's manhood looked just like I would have wanted it to -- not frighteningly long, straight with a nice but not intimidating girth. It matched the beauty of the rest of him. Unabashed, reveling in my newly discovered sexuality, I enjoyed watching it twitch as Edward ripped open the packet and rolled the condom down his entire length, carefully keeping the air out of the reservoir space at the tip.

My body still hummed with the pleasure Edward had given me, the flames of passion banking into a deeper burn waiting to be reignited to higher peaks. I squirmed in anticipation. Condom applied, Edward looked over at me laid out before him, basking in the sight of his perfect male form.

"Bella, are you sure?"

His words spoke of his gentlemanly side, but I could see the fire blazing in his eyes was as bright as the flaming tips of the candles dancing around us.

"Please, Edward." I opened my arms to welcome him back to me.

"My heart is ever at your service," he quoted Shakespeare as he laid over me, kissing, fondling, and reawakening my body to a blistering desire I never would have conceived possible. I felt worshiped as his hands roamed my body, the reverent exploration leaving tantalizing sensation in its wake, paying homage to me as he obviously strove to rein in his passion.

I opened my legs wider welcoming his body between them, cradling him in a way I had only imagined. It felt amazing. Fulfilling and incomplete all at once. My body twitched and arched involuntarily as Edward gently grasped my earlobe between his teeth then suckled in earnest on the soft, tender flesh.

I felt a dipping sensation in my belly as the coil again tightened when he brushed against my need, causing us both to gasp anew.

"Yes, Edward. There."

Pulling back to look me in the eyes, Edward began rocking against me, nestling deeper between my silken lips with each movement. I began rocking as well, my hips marking my pleasure as we synchronized our slight motion.

It was bliss.

The movement nearly satisfied the need my nether region had been screaming for since our bodies first touched, but still wasn't enough -- I wanted all of him. Even my flesh knew there was more.

"More, Edward. I need you!" I wailed, frustrated and aroused almost beyond bearing.

He clenched his jaw and began rocking with more purpose, his tip hitting the edge of my core, making me shudder.

"Tilt…up, Bella," he instructed.

I bit my lip as I complied with his request, gasping loudly as I took a man inside for the first time, the head of his penis stopping just inside my entrance.

This was it. It was really happening… and with the man of my dreams no less! All I could think was: _I do believe -- I do believe in fairytales!_

Edward stilled, taking several deep breaths.

"So good," he murmured, obviously struggling to stay in control.

I squirmed and moaned, my body tired of being in limbo. "More."

"Please, Bella…" he quietly exclaimed, mimicking my early exclamation, before sinking deeper into me; the pleasure and the pain combining into a single mind-blowing experience.

As I held him close, sharing the gift I could only give but once, I was suddenly struck by how glad I was I had waited, understanding what people meant when they spoke of making their first complete sexual encounter special. I could have had physical coupling with any number of guys over the years, but knew to the core of my being, none of them would have compared with this. It merely would have been a joining of bodies, pleasant, even satisfying, but what I was feeling with Edward…because of Edward… transcended the physical to be a physio-emotional wonder I would never forget. We were one in every way two beings could be. How could the superficial slaking of desire possibly compare with the completion of a deeper emotional connection?

I gasped at the pleasure and unusual sensation of being so filled as he pushed in a bit deeper. I felt a slight twinge, but no tearing pain, the analytical side of my mind cataloguing the differences between what I had always heard about the "first time" and the surprising reality.

I think Edward noticed my distraction, because he stilled his movements and breathing deeply through his nose began an assault on my neck and collarbones while his hand palmed my breast deliciously.

Rational thought fled and the physical took over. My entire being drew inward operating purely on a level of stimulus and response. I don't think I could accurately describe what all transpired in those next moments, but I do know Edward's loving attention to pleasuring my body while being deeply encased within me took me to a whole new level of arousal.

My hips began undulating in circles, encouraging him to match a rhythm I somehow instinctually knew. He buried his nose in the crook of my neck and began pumping his hips, slowly at first, but increased pace as we fumbled our way into a complimentary cadence.

It felt right to buck my hips up each time he was seated fully inside me, causing our pubic bones to meet. The amazing thing about this discovery was the delicious way it caused the rough curls at his base to strike against the inflamed moistness of my pleasure center with every thrust. Our rhythm occasionally faltered, breaking our climb.

Edward picked up his pace, rearing back a bit, supporting himself fully on his extended arms. I found myself gripping his biceps with a scream perched on my lips. This insane tension we shared threatened to tear us to bits. The occasional moments when I would focus on Edward straining and panting above me were incredibly erotic, feeding the madness within.

He had his eyes closed, his brow furrowed in concentration, his mouth streaming sounds of pleasure and unintelligible words. I could smell his incredible warm, slightly musky man-scent reaching up to surround me in its heated embrace. I was in absolute nirvana of the senses.

I could feel the sweat building up between our straining bodies, making his pelvis slip and slide against my own, adding even more glorious sensation to our increasingly strident movements. It was almost too much, and I could tell if I kept thinking about it rather than just surrendering to the experience to which I was rapidly building up, I would never reach the ephemeral goal I could sense just out of my reach.

"So close," I muttered, more to myself than to Edward, digging my heels into the cleft between his thighs, striving to take every inch of him within me.

Flinging my head back I snuck another peek at Edward, only to discover him staring fixedly at me, his eyes heavily hooded yet intense. Suddenly he kicked his thrusting into overdrive, pounding wildly into me, flesh striking against flesh. I cried out as the taut thread of pleasure inside me snapped without warning, throwing me over the edge of the invisible precipice to which I had been clinging. It was shattering and glorious beyond my wildest dreams; my climax earlier was inferior in comparison. Every fiber of my being constricted, and just as quickly released, blinding me with the intensity of all encompassing pleasure. I couldn't breathe and felt my thighs become a vise around Edward's pelvis.

As I came to and began breathing again, I became aware of him still buried deeply within me, his body equally taut, shallow spasmic thrusts rippling through his torso as he ground himself against me, a long high moaning bellow ripping from his throat. He too seemed to be transported to another place outside of time for a few moments before collapsed exhausted across my chest.

I adored the feel of the weight of him pressing me into the mattress, lying across me so unguarded and spent. It was the perfect ending to an experience that was so far beyond a fantasy only his weight upon me grounded me to the reality of the moment.

EPOV

The shattering strength of my release took me by surprise. I wasn't sure how long I lay spent over her body, murmuring words of adoration in her ear, but at some point I became cognizant of the fact I might be crushing her.

I slid to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her to my chest. With a shudder, she rested her head against me and placed an arm across my midsection.

"Amazing," I sighed, not sure if I was more mesmerized by the overwhelming physical gratification of making love or the emotional climax I just experienced realizing my fantasy had become a reality at last.

_So much better than a dream… _

As I continued to bask in completeness, I rested my cheek on the top of Bella's head, breathing in the sweet, warm scent of strawberries.

_My_ Bella.

I could feel I was falling in love with her all over again, but this time it was consummated, openly given.

Somewhere in my reveling, I realized Bella was trembling against me. Alarmed, I moved to look at her face. Tears were streaming from her eyes as she now lay on her back.

As I hovered speechless over her, I felt a crushing blow to my chest and I knew I never wanted to see her cry again. I felt the additional stab of guilt slice through my gut, "I've hurt you." It was more a statement than a question, and I quickly wiped away the tears as they escaped her deep brown eyes, desperate to make her feel better in any way I could. She shook harder and futile apologies continued to rush from my lips.

_What had I done? _

Bella bit her lower lip and placed a warm hand against my cheek. Taking several deep breaths, she attempted to compose herself and I waited for her to speak.

"No, no, Edward! You haven't hurt me. I guess they are tears of joy…or relief…or frustration."

"Okay…" I responded, more confused than relieved.

She rushed to clarify, "I guess I just can't believe our stupidity!"

"_Stupidity_?" I questioned, now completely bewildered. How could the best night of my entire life equate to stupidity?

"Don't you see? Here we've been pining for each other all this time simply because we were too stupid, prideful, embarrassed, and scared to tell one another!"

Her voice took on a seductive tone before she add, "Look what we've been missing…"

Her hand ran from my cheek to my chest and down to my upper thigh, her forearm brushing slightly against my manhood.

"Yeah," I sighed as comprehension bloomed -- along with a flare of desire.

Looking at me with narrowed eyes, she exclaimed, "'_Yeah'? _I confess to you from my soul, and all you can say is '_yeah'!_ Couldn't you come up with something a little more profound, _Bard_?"

I laughed at her sarcasm and attempted to don a look of serious pensiveness as I searched for an appropriate Shakespearian quote to fit the moment.

Shrugging I added, "The course of true love never did run smooth…"

Slowly, a smile curved her lips upward and we both burst into laughter. I fell to my back and we lay laughing until my sides hurt. When we finally drifted into silence, Bella rolled onto my chest, propping herself up on her forearms. I gazed expectantly up at her.

Her skin was so radiant, and her slightly swollen red lips begged to be kissed. Her hair framed her beautiful features, tumbling loosely around her face and shoulders.

"What now?" she quietly asked.

Forever flashed before my eyes, and I knew I wanted to spend every day of my life with Bella. Starting with today…

"Do you trust me?" I asked her.

"Yes."

"Hand me the phone."

She reached across me to the bedside table and grabbed the receiver, handing it to me, curiosity showing in her bright eyes.

"Press 0."

She wordlessly complied, and we stifled a chuckle as the front desk attendant answered, "Yes, Mr. Bard, how can I assist you?"

"I think I'd like to extend my stay for one more night, please."

"No problem," he said as I heard tapping on a keyboard in the background. "You are all set. I hope you enjoy your stay."

I looked at Bella smiling her approval down at me, her eyes shining with anticipation.

"Oh, I believe I will…"

_To be continued….?_

* * *

E/N:

TwiliteAddict: Well, I think Bella and Edward enjoyed the ending -- do you think our readers found it as satisfying?

RosaBella75: Hopefully we'll find out ...

TwiliteAddict: What if we promised **another** chapter in exchange for reviews – that would be fair, wouldn't it?

RosaBella75: Another chapter? _Whatever_ could we write about in **another **chapter?

TwiliteAddict: Oh, I don't know, maybe more lovin'! These crazy young people deserve more of each other, don't ya think? Plus the readers were so patient, so kind, so encouraging … and *whispers* I think they like reading lemons…

RosaBella75: Delicious! So, we put this in your hands, Readers, do you want more? Let's us hear from you! And our sincerest thanks for making this story such a wonderful experience for us.

*whispers* The review button is your _friend_!


	8. Chapter 8: The Morning After

Disclaimer: We don't own much – except your rabid interest in Bella and Edward bumping uglies in our little story. All characters owned by SM, story owned by CandraJade through her contribution to the Support Stacey Auction.

Reminder: This story has been nominated for **The Fanfiction with the Most Attention-Grabbing Summary **at the **Twilight All-Human FanFiction Awards!** (And somehow, TwiliteAddict ended up being nominated for Author of the Year So Far – throw her a few pity votes – she's up against the authors of University of Edward Masen and Masters of the Universe (read: she has no chance in hell of winning). Voting will be from the 1st June until 18th at http:/twilightallhumanawards(dot)webs(dot)com/voting(dot)htm (direct link on our profiles also)

I know, blah, blah, blah….

TwiliteAddict: Lovely Readers, we have been so delighted with your fantabulous response/reviews we have decided to give you a gift!

RosaBella: Yes, TA has given up her evil ways and we present to you a bonus chapter – an uninterrupted 4,700 word chapter (with a lemon included)! Thanks for sticking with us and we hope you enjoy!

* * *

**The Face I Can't Forget**

**Written by RosaBella75 and TwiliteAddict**

_Last time: "Do you trust me?" I asked her._

_"Yes."_

_"Hand me the phone."_

_She reached across me to the bedside table and grabbed the receiver, handing it to me, curiosity showing in her bright eyes._

_"Press 0."_

_She wordlessly complied, and we stifled a chuckle as the front desk attendant answered, "Yes, Mr. Bard, how can I assist you?"_

_"I think I'd like to extend my stay for one more night, please."_

_"No problem," he said as I heard tapping on a keyboard in the background. "You are all set. I hope you enjoy your stay."_

_I looked at Bella smiling her approval down at me, her eyes shining with anticipation._

_"Oh, I believe I will…"_

**Chapter 8: The Morning After**

Bella took the receiver from my hand and pressed her warm body against me to hang it up.

The feel her firm breasts crushing against my bare chest sent my brain into overdrive, memories of our recent lovemaking raced through my mind, accompanied by the music of her pleasured sounds as she rode out the waves of orgasm. Her eyes had reflected an incredible mixture of liquid satisfaction and blazing fire. Undoubtedly the most beautiful sight I had ever beheld.

And I did that to her.

No one before me.

As she stretched out along my side draping an arm over my chest, I swore: _No one after me. _I could never go back to what I had been before last night, nor did I ever want to. The connection with Bella which I had created in my mind to be so pure it seemed an impossible reality, did indeed exist. I had tasted heaven. But even more shocking than finding my dream to be a truth, was my desire to please her in every way.

Suddenly the desire to know everything about her filled me with questions. What were her hopes and dreams? Where she was most ticklish? What did every inch of her skin feel, smell and taste like…. I wanted everything. Now. Always.

I was high on the experience of her: in my bed, by my side, confessing her want for me in return.

Pulling her closer, she sighed and nuzzled into my chest. I kissed the top of her head and breathed her in. All the years I had spent wondering what it would be like to hold her, kiss her, to be inside of her. Now I knew and it felt…right. Every fiber of my being acknowledged _this_ was right.

"It's still wrong, Edward."

_But it wasn't going to be easy, was it?_

"What could be wrong, Bella? Do you regret tonight? Should I leave?"

"No! Don't leave!" She jerked her head up and her wide eyes flashed fear. Bella's panic actually gave me relief. She didn't want me to go. Not earlier … and not now.

Taking a breath, she continued, "It's the money. I can't take your money. Our relationship can't be based on a check – on an absurdly _large_ check. It's something I could never repay. I would always be in your debt. And that makes me…uncomfortable."

_Relationship_! It was the only word I actually heard_. Bella wanted a relationship!_ In that moment, the only thing that stopped me from jumping out of bed to shout a celebratory fist pump was the image of how ridiculous I would look jumping around butt naked.

A more reasonable reply formed rapidly in my head: tell her the money doesn't matter – you love her! But fear caught the words before they could escape_. Don't push it…don't smother her or you might scare her off. Take it slow._

At a loss for how to appease her without declaring my undying love for her, I settled on evasion. "It's late, let's talk about it tomorrow."

To my relief, she smiled, "Tomorrow. I like the sound of that." She laid her head upon me again and sighed so beautifully. I reached to stroke her hair, speaking the words of affection I could not keep at bay, "Sleep now, Bella. You're safe here with me. Sweet dreams."

The tension left her body and all too soon her breathing was slow and rhythmic. "I love you." I whispered into her fragrant hair. As if on cue, the last of the tealights in the room flickered out and I drifted into the most heavenly slumber I could ever remember...

"Edward? _Edward_!"

Bella's frantic voice calling from the bedroom had me moving faster than I thought I was capable of. Practically tossing the room service tray holding our breakfast across the foyer table, I skidded into the room to see her sitting upright in bed, the sheet pulled tight around her naked form.

"What? Are you okay?"

"Oh, oh, there you are. It's nothing. I'm okay. Sorry to scare you." A warm red hue colored her cheeks and I put two and two together.

"Bella, did you think I left you?" I asked, feeling hurt she would think me capable of such a thing.

Amazingly, she blushed an even brighter red. "I thought maybe…"

She hesitated as if to judge whether she could trust me with what she was about to say. "I thought maybe I had dreamt the whole thing. You know, the whole fairytale come true bit," she admitted in a rush, the redness spreading down her neck as she began twisting the sheet in her hands.

My jaw dropped at her words, stammering for what to say to ease her embarrassment, I attempted humor. "Well, Sleeping Beauty, I'm no prince, but I did order breakfast. Are you hungry?"

Relief lit up her face, and with a smile, she nodded enthusiastically.

"How about breakfast in bed for the princess?"

Sprinting back to the silver tray, gratefully noting it hadn't taken any overt damage from my rough handling, I slowly returned with it held high in front of me, trying to keep the juice from sloshing out of the glasses.

Setting the tray in front of her I sat cross-legged on the bed across from her. Eyeing me, she stifled a giggle.

"What?"

"That's some fashion statement you got going, Mr. Bard."

I had to look silly wearing only my wrinkled tux pants.

"I thought it would be too forward if I showed up with an overnight bag…"

There was an awkward silence until Bella filled it.

"So what's on the menu?"

Grandly lifting the silver plate covers, I announced, "Scrambled eggs, wheat toast and fresh fruit."

"It looks delicious."

I thought her smile was more tempting, personally.

We ate in silence, mostly. I wasn't sure what Bella was thinking, but for me, the reality of our situation was beginning to sink in.

The saying "Be careful what you wish for…" drifted through my mind as I looked at Bella struggling to use proper table etiquette while eating her eggs off the plate in her lap. This was the stuff of my dreams, yet I had never imagined the scenario any further than this.

So what do I do now?

Here we were, not quite friends, playing lovers in a posh hotel. I was in totally unfamiliar waters…and I didn't like it much.

"So, where are you ticklish?" I blurted out.

The sudden off-handed question caught her unprepared and she laughed, nearly ejecting juice out of her nose. Covering her mouth with the cloth napkin, she exclaimed, "You aren't going to tickle me are you, Edward?"

I couldn't tell, was that an invitation or a threat? "_Maybe_?"

Recovering her composure, she popped the last piece of toast in her mouth, and answered my question, "I think not. I don't like to be tickled."

But again, I wasn't quite listening. She had a thin smear of strawberry jam spread deliciously across her top lip and it was commanding all my attention.

She noticed my distraction.

"What?"

"You've got…um…jam right…" I pointed to her lip and she ran her tongue tantalizingly over her lips, but managed to just miss the sticky substance.

"Let me." My voice sounded distant and slightly strained as I reacted without conscious thought… Leaning very slowly toward her, I brought my lips in toward hers before gently licking at the jam with a soft swipe of my tongue, before sucking her top lip in between my own. The taste and texture of her mouth was utterly captivating – and the jam was good too.

One hit of the drug that was Bella was all my system needed to gear up for more. My heart raced and I was drawn to her. Shoving the tray roughly to the side, I closed the space between us, lost in the overwhelming physical response to her taste. Like a switch had been flipped, my mind moved on a one- track course straight to her. Higher-level thought was lost in the haze of desire as I laid her beneath me, sinking gloriously onto her welcoming body.

Bella responded instantly, fisting her hands in the hair at the nape of my neck as she returned my fervor, but then abruptly broke away, "Edward…I need to freshen up first, do you mind?"

She struggled slightly under me. Rolling off her, I strove to find the gentleman Edward within me once again. "Of course, whatever you need. I'm sorry."

Awkwardly she moved to slide off the bed, pulling the sheet with her. Quickly I grabbed at the tray before it had a chance to slide onto the floor. Bella blushed, mumbled some words of apology, and hastily wrapped the sheet around her bare backside as she rushed to the bathroom, the door closing with a loud click.

After a few deep breaths, I regained enough control to sit up. Adjusting myself, I gathered up the tray and carried it to the foyer. Bella had seemed so thrilled to spend another day with me, but maybe what _I_ thought we'd do with another day in this room was different that what _she_ thought we'd do.

Again cursing my lack of planning and control, my eyes caught the bottle of open champagne swimming in melted ice near the table.

"Maybe a little touch of liquid courage…"

Shrugging, I poured a glass of the celebratory liquid into my empty glass. Downing it quickly, I poured another and threw it back as well. Only enough for one more glass remained in the bottle. Reminding myself, I poured it for Bella, intent on making her a mimosa. Then I had to stop and question if my motives were truly virtuous…

The sound of water bursting from the showerhead startled me out of my shameful thoughts. Was she  
"freshening up" or stalling? Struck again with uncertainty, I longingly eyed the last glass of champagne...

"Edward? Are you there? I forgot to grab my shampoo and conditioner from my bag," Bella called out over the running water. "Could you get them for me?"

Her hastily packed bag sat on the table next to the breakfast tray in the foyer. Opening it, I fumbled through her belongings. In my blind searching for plastic bottles, my hand brushed against something _very_ silky. Forgetting my original reason for manhandling her possessions, I sought out the material that shot an electric pulse straight through my hand to my groin.

Snagging a slender strap, I pulled my prize out slowly, appreciating every bit of its glorious reveal.

It was a short slinky black chemise-style negligee with tiny little straps that slid in rippling satin waves across my fingers. The thin straps taunted me with images of slipping them off Bella's shoulders while my lips worshiped the newly bared flesh… Oh, and how the lace at the top would _just_ frame the beautiful swell of her breasts, shrouding them in mystery before dipping to accentuate the narrow curve of her waist. The hemline in the back was slightly longer than the front, and would no doubt serve to subtly frame the holy triangle of her feminine mystique when seen from the front

"Oh, God," my knees weakened from the sudden smack of alcohol hitting my brain and blood diverting swiftly to my swelling my need for her. The thought of Bella wearing this_ and those heels from last night... _

Provocatively her hips would sway, the slightly longer hem in the back beckoning to me, begging me to reach out and touch from behind. Gently and, oh so slowly, I'd slide the material up those graceful hips until just the slightest rounded curve of her ass would peek out…

"Edward, are you coming?"

_Yeah, almost._

Snapped out of my lustful reverie, I rifled through her bag once more, retrieving the bottles of Suave Strawberry-kissed shampoo and conditioner. Then another image of Bella struck me. "_Maybe_…"

I moved the bottles to one hand and optimistically snatched up the negligee and lukewarm glass of champagne in the other before dashing to the bathroom.

Cracking the door open, a cloud of steam billowed out, bathing me in Bella's scent. I wanted her scent all over my skin again…

I poked my head in the door. The shower was to the right of the room, recessed so I couldn't directly see into its glass doors. But the mirrored wall on the other side of the room provided a stunning, mesmerizing view.

Barely concealed by a thin veil of steam coating the glass doors, Bella's silhouette took my breath away. What I had mostly experienced through my hands last night was now on full display for my eyes to feast upon through the semi-transparent barrier separating us.

Her head was tilted back and a low groan slid from her lips as she stood between the dual showerheads. Her body took on a sleek S-shape, thrusting her breasts out while the water flowed down her shoulders and hugged the sloping curve of her lower back. Her bottom, so gently rounded, led graciously to the sculpted legs I admired and longed to stoke again.

Without thinking, I threw back the glass of champagne in my hand, setting the empty glass on the sink counter as entered the room. Emboldened, I left proper decorum behind and I allowed myself to be pulled toward her. Pulling the shower door open, I extended the bottles to her, my fingers straining to grip the bottles.

"Here's your shampoo, Bella…" I said, my voice barely making it past my lips as I soaked in the sight before me.

My sudden appearance startled her and she jumped before shrinking back against the wall and wrapping her arms across her nakedness. Redness bolted to her face.

I knew I should have averted my eyes, begged her pardon and left the room in embarrassment for openly gawking at her exposed form. That would have been the proper course of action for a gentleman. But I saw poetry before me – her form as lovely as the words that flowed in smooth cadence over the lips. As such, she was to be treasured…

"Oh, Bella. Such beauty should never be covered."

My intrinsic lust for her made my voice a low husky growl. It was unbearable for me to see her react with fear and insecurity when I would give so much to just be able to drink in the glorious glow of her bare flesh for the rest of my days.

I needed to be near her.

"Can I help you wash your hair, princess?"

She nodded mutely, eyes still wide; but the tension eased from her posture, and her arms loosened from across her chest. Quickly shedding my trousers, I stepped into the steamy embrace of the shower.

"Turn around, Bella" I instructed softly as I slipped the condoms onto the nearby shelf along with the bottle of conditioner before pouring a generous portion of shampoo into the palm of my hand. She obliged, but not before I noticed the way her chest was heaving ever so slightly.

The view from behind was tantalizing. Water tumbled along her buttocks after free falling from the ends of the long hair lying against her back. I envied the way the thin streams of water caressed her skin as they glided down her body.

I ran my hands over her tresses, spreading the shampoo thoroughly and working it methodically into a rich lather. Bella hummed in delight as I massaged her scalp and I smiled knowing I was pleasing her. My focus moved to the large cascade of lather sliding down her back. Spontaneously I reached out to stop its descent, and found myself marveling at the silky texture of the soap against her porcelain skin.

Conscious thought fled as my hands became lost in the tactile experience. They began spreading the soap from her hair all along her back, up over her shoulders, down her hips, along the rise of her bottom before sliding up the front of her thighs to her belly. Her ribs soon came under my wandering soapy ministrations before my hands ascended to the swell of her breasts, their slight weight feeling right in my hands as I fully cupped them, my thumbs sweeping out to run over the inviting buds of her now taut nipples.

Her body was responding to me and her slight gasp was music to my ears … and all I needed to continue my ravenous exploration of her body.

Stepping in toward her until my skin brushed against hers, I began squeezing the supple flesh of her breasts, savoring the way they felt moving against my palms and fingers. Our change in body position redirected the trail of bubbles causing them to flow from her hair down the center line of her body, between her breasts and toward the nest of curls between her legs. Unbidden my right hand detoured to follow the same track toward her center.

She moaned a deep rich sound that echoed off the tile walls and filled me with delight. I pulled her firmly against me, her body's curves conforming, almost melting, into mine.

Fueled by my alcohol induced boldness and the feel of my hardness nestled against her, I let my fingers dance across the planes of her belly, reaching the soft, springy texture of her curls before they began their curious exploration of the slick, silky folds between her legs.

She breathed out heavily before leaning back fully against my shoulder her head turning to nestle against my neck, faint sounds of enjoyment punctuating her rapid breathing. I tilted us into the streams of water to gently remove the suds from her skin, until she was coated in glittering droplets. I wanted to feast on the decadence of her skin in every manner possible, to physically take her into myself and make us inseparable forever.

My hunger for her now was dipped in lust and need. My mouth languorously kissed, nibbled and sucked at the jewel-like drops covering the skin of her shoulders, neck and jaw line while my hands continued their joyous exploration of her body's most secret places. I wanted her to know what effect she had on me, so I pressed myself tightly against her allowing her to feel how hard I had become.

As her hips began to rock, alternating pressure against my hand and my erection, I found my tongue lapping at the gentle streams of water slipping from behind her ear and down her neck. I consumed her eagerly now, for never had water tasted so good.

"Edward, more, Edward. I need more of you," she panted, her voice still managed to be vulnerable while containing a hint of steel underneath. It made my belly twist in pleasure.

"Your wish is my command, Love."

As I removed my hand from between her legs, she spun in my arms, looking so amazing with the steam rising around her. A long low sound of appreciation slipped past my quenched lips, the humid heat making it difficult to breathe. I still couldn't believe my good fortune. She was mine. I would do everything in my power to deserve her.

Instinct took control and I pressed her against the tiles pinning her body with my own, our lips melded together in searing needful kisses. Last night had been our first; it was the purging of several years of wanting. But now it was about _taking_.

The gentleman had taken his leave. I needed her, and everything about her said she needed me just as much.

Swiftly grabbing a condom off the shelf I tore the package and rolled it on. Now prepared, I reached down between us and slid my hand along the inside of her thigh before hitching her leg over my arm and drawing it up over my hip. Her arms clamped around my shoulders tightly, but the angle from our height difference was still wrong; I couldn't enter her. In another heated attempted to give her what she wanted, I grasped her luscious bottom in my hands and lifted her, sliding her up between the cool rough tiles and my overheated body. I stepped in so that we were pressed firmly together, sounds of approval flooding out of my mouth as my hardness pressed against her heat.

"Oh God, yes Edward!" Bella cried as her head fell heavily back against the wet wall. "How do you know to do this to me?" she exclaimed, making me smirk. A feeling of control and power washed over me, fueling the strength I needed to hold her in this position.

"Finally, I have a reason to thank Emmett for torturing me with all his porn!" I murmured into the skin of her neck as I put more force into a bite on her shoulder, amusement heavily lacing my tone.

The water pounded down on my shoulders, tickling its way down my legs leaving an erotic trail of sensation in its wake. It heightened the already incredible feeling of Bella pressed so tight against me, making me shudder. She gasped and bucked her hips causing us to almost line up, so I pressed in and twisted my hips before thrusting into her. We both sucked in deep breaths of appreciation - to be so filled and so embraced felt so _good_.

Keeping her braced against the wall, I began flexing up into her, the difference between doing this lying down, was incredible, but also difficult as hell! I knew if I tried to keep this up for long I would feel like I'd been through a meat grinder the following morning, and the angle was awkward enough that I couldn't be at all certain Bella would really enjoy herself.

I enjoyed another few moments of sucking the tantalizing moisture from her neck, doing my best to rub up against where I knew she needed me most, I finally told Bella to "hang on, Love." Pulling her more securely into my arms, I peppered her neck with two more kisses before I turned exited the shower. She giggled as I bumped the doors with my hip and stepped out onto the fuzzy bath mat on the floor outside the stall. I squeezed her bottom in playful retaliation, making her laugh some more.

Doing my best to support her and maintain our deep connection, I took a step closer to the sink counter where a fluffy oversized hotel robe laid waiting.

"Grab it and throw it on the floor, Bella," my voice so rough I barely recognized it as my own.

She stared at me for a moment, as full comprehension of what I had in mind dawned on her. Her lips curled up in a wicked little smile, and a new glint lit her eyes as she began gnawing on her bottom lip in decided determination. She wrapped one arm more securely around my neck before flinging the soft garment to the floor.

Unable to postpone my desire to move within her, I dropped to my knees, leaning to spread Bella out before me as I nestled myself between her thighs. Knowing our relocation had no doubt cooled the flames of desire for her even more than for me, I began kissing her ear, neck and chest in earnest while letting my hands trail extensively over her sides, thighs and breasts, feeling a surge of adrenaline when I felt her breathing become urgent once again. That was all it took for me to be fully "operational" again as well, and I gave a firm thrust forward in celebration.

"Awhh, yes! More, Edward, please."

"Your wish, my sweet," I murmured in her ear, taking her succulent earlobe between my teeth and suckling tenderly. Her noises were just so lovely. I couldn't resist seeking them out. Playing her body, coaxing out the music from within her, was so much more satisfying than playing the piano. She was the melody and the words yet to be sung. I could only pray I would get the opportunity to learn every nuance of her body and how to illicit each sultry sound she could produce. Remembering another maneuver I'd seen, and always wondered about, I began rolling my hips in a circular motion as I thrust.

"_Oh, Bella!"_

My grin was enormous as Bella's hips bucked in response. It did throw off our rhythm for a few moments, but we'd liked it enough to keep trying until we were able to synchronize our movements. I noticed when I was at the top of my "arc" was when she made her most appreciative noises and I filed that bit of information away for later.

Soon the buildup was getting too much for me. I needed her to come soon for I wasn't going to last. Reaching under her shoulder blades, I curled my fingers up over her shoulders from behind and began kissing her deeply trying to convey just how passionate she made me feel, just how much I had longed to be with her, and most importantly, just how grateful I was to have the chance to make up for all the years I'd wasted being afraid. I started slow, but made each thrust as long and deep as I could now that I had her anchored to me. She in turn was clutching at my back her fingers driving me wild, but also providing a much-needed distraction to keep me in the game just a little longer.

One piece of advice I committed to memory whilst perusing women's magazines at the grocery checkout line was that to truly please a woman a man must keep his mind in front so his body didn't go off too soon. So far it seemed to have worked well for us, though just barely. All the new sensations felt so good, it took all I had not to just let go and sink into the moment like I wanted. I tried refocus, concentrate on her gratification, but I couldn't help but speed up, my own pleasure mounting whether I willed it or not and I became desperate for both our releases.

"Bella…you feel so good!" In another time and place I would have been mortified at the needy whine of my voice, but I did have to admit it was a tone that conveyed just how tightly strung I was and how much she gave to me.

"Edward! Yes, yes, yes, yes…"she chanted, her hips snapping up with added force, until she wrapped her legs around my hips and I could feel her thighs began to tremble. Internally and externally, the way she clamped so firmly around me was heavenly torture. I wasn't going to last.

"Oh, God!" I cried in agonized pleasure, and by way of apology as I felt the erratic pulse heralding my own imminent climax. Hoping to at least give her a last moment of pleasure, I thrust in one last time as deeply as I could and ground my pelvis against her clitoral bud, my body twitching with the release of my orgasm, and rubbing my rough curls against her sensitive node. She cried out and then arched sharply underneath me, her legs squeezing me tightly.

I almost cried in relief as all the pent up tension left my body in waves. Beneath me Bella hummed in delight - it had been good for her after all.

I panted into her neck, doing my best not to collapse completely and crush her against the hard floor.

My breathing soon regulated and my eyes focused to take in our surroundings. What the hell was I thinking – or not thinking! How could I make love to an angel _on a bathroom floor_! Withdrawing quickly, mindful not to let the condom spill, I pulled back to rest on my heels and tossed the used barrier into the trash.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I…" Unable to adequately articulate my meaning, I scrambled to get to my feet. Snagging the other bathrobe, I reached to help her up and wrapped the pure white robe around her.

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time," she mocked, but the slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips let me know I was off the hook.

She was right, though. My plan for this weekend was to make her feel special, but so far our time together had been mostly spent horizontal and naked! I needed to rectify my oversight immediately.

"Bella, I realize this question is a bit overdue, but would you like to go on a date with me?"

* * *

AN:

TwiliteAddict & RosaBella75 *in tandem*: Well? How was that for a thank-you gift?

TwiliteAddict: I know I liked it. Nothing like good, clean fun! And Edward and Bella are so responsible with the protection, too. It makes up for the underage drinking…

RosaBella75: So here's the good news, because of your wonderful support, TA and I have decided to continue this story for a FEW more chapters and an outtake or two. We thought we might finish the weekend and leave you with a sense of what the future may hold for these two.

TwiliteAddict: Since our readers have become an important part of this story, we'd love to hear what you would like to see included in the raving review we know you're going to leave *hint, hint, nudge, nudge*. Who knows, it may appear in the story (and we'll give ya a shout out if it does!).

RosaBella75: So stay tuned. Due to our RL schedules, we can't promise weekly updates, but if you have this story on alert, you'll be the first to know when chapters are posted!

TwiliteAddict: And while you're waiting (*shameless plug warning*), check out our other Bella and Edward WIP fanfics (both rated M for adults only please) - Links to the stories available on our profile pages (where we also have a link to view Bella's negligee!).

RosaBella's **Forbidden Desires**: AU-Human The Cullen's are a breed apart: Sexual Vampires in a world where sex is everywhere. Bella is an "Innocent" so off limits for deeper sexual intimacy. Roman orgy style society. *Lemon Alert in 1st paragraph*

TwiliteAddict's **Honeymoon Suite**: A captivating look at the struggles, emotions & tender imagery of Bella & Edward's honeymoon mostly told through Edward's POV. A beautiful, angst-filled mix of familiar & original events not detailed by SM. To culminates with Edward's joy & bonding with Nessie.


	9. Chapter 9: To Be or Not To Be

Disclaimer: We don't own much – except your rabid interest in Bella and Edward bumping uglies in our little story. All characters owned by SM, story owned by CandraJade through her contribution to the Support Stacy Auction. NO copyright infringement intended… we're just having a bit of fun. Thank you also to Viola Cornuta, our fine beta!

TA: *hangs head in shame* RB, we have left Bella and Edward half naked in a hotel bathroom FOR MONTHS! Do you know what that would cost them in room charges?

RB75: And what about Bella's decision regarding the date? Heaven knows, she's had PLENTY of time to think about it!

TA: So have I – and I think YES! The question is - will these wacky young people fall into their old ways of miscommunicating?

RB: I take it that is a rhetorical question since we obviously know the answer….

TA: Um, just trying to whip up the interest of the readers.

RB: Thanks to everyone who has waited for this chapter. And here we go….

* * *

_Last time:_

_I almost cried in relief as all the pent up tension left my body in waves. Beneath me Bella hummed in delight - it had been good for her after all. _

_I panted into her neck, doing my best not to collapse completely and crush her against the hard floor._

_My breathing soon regulated, and my eyes focused to take in our surroundings. What the hell was I thinking – or not thinking! How could I make love to an angel on a bathroom floor! Withdrawing quickly, mindful not to let the condom spill, I pulled back to rest on my heels and tossed the used barrier into the trash._

"_Bella, I am so sorry. I…" Unable to adequately articulate my meaning, I scrambled to get to my feet. Snagging the other bathrobe, I reached to help her up and wrapped the pure white robe around her._

"_You sure know how to show a girl a good time," she mocked, but the slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips let me know I was off the hook._

_She was right, though. My plan for this weekend was to make her feel special, but so far our time together had been mostly spent horizontal and naked! I needed to rectify my oversight immediately._

"_Bella, I realize this question is a bit overdue, but would you like to go on a date with me?"_

**Chapter 9: To Be or Not to Be **

EPOV

"Are you sure we're ready for such a big step?"

The straight look on Bella's face bewildered me for a moment before my brain caught up and we simultaneously burst into laughter. Part of me couldn't help but notice the laughter had an edge of stressfulness to it for some reason.

I took a guess at where that tension might be coming from…

"What would you suggest we do with the time we have left? It is Sunday. I imagine the princess will turn into a pumpkin if she is not back to school by Monday?"

I saw her face drop for a second before recovering – I had guessed right.

"I would really enjoy hearing the symphony. Do you think we could arrange something with the tickets we didn't use last night?"

That was an impossibility…

"I'm sure we can. Why don't you get ready, and I'll run across to the ticketing office and make arrangements for us to attend today's afternoon concert."

Concern clouded her face again.

"Oh, but I don't have anything to wear. I wasn't planning on staying more than one night." She ducked her head slightly to hide the slight innocent blushing of her cheeks.

The thought of Bella looking so exquisite in the dress I saw her in last night made my brain hum with delight. This time though, she would be wearing it _for me. _

"I'd like to see you in the dress from last night. You looked lovely, really."

My thoughts raced to her suitcase and the silky chemise that lie in waiting… _I'd like to see that, too._ This one little renegade thought sent my mind reeling in the wrong direction: screw the symphony! I wanted to guide her back to the bed where I could indulge in her clean skin, warmth, and scent.

There I could continue to pretend the world outside this room didn't exist…

There I could continue to deny we would part today and what would happen then was unknown.

BPOV

Though Edward stood just inches from me, he definitely was somewhere else entirely. But before I could ask where his mind was, he abruptly turned and practically fled from the bathroom, mumbling something about returning shortly. He closed the door behind him leaving me alone in the steamy bathroom.

What was _that_ about?

Completely baffled, I nervously cracked open the door to peer out hoping for some clues to what had driven him from the room so suddenly. I was unexpectedly treated to a most spectacular and completely diverting sight!

Edward had crossed the room and shed his robe. With his back toward me, he was unaware of my eager voyeurism. Shamelessly, my eyes moved from his broad naked shoulders, down the long lines of his lean torso and came to rest on his deliciously firm ass – only to marvel at how it flexed wondrously with his every move. I longed to sneak over and press myself against him and run my hands over the smooth planes of his warm skin, but I held myself in check. It was too good a sight and he seemed to really want to take me to the symphony. All too soon, though, he slipped into his pants and pulled on a t-shirt before raking his fingers through his damp hair. Damn, he was sexy…

He disappeared around the corner to the entryway moments later, and I heard the front door click shut.

I _had_ to share this little miracle with someone!

Like a shot, I flew to my cell phone impatiently turning it on. I cringed. It was worse than I thought – Alice had sent me fifty-six texts since I texted her from the elevator the night before. She was definitely not happy. I had some explaining to do.

Dialing I waited through only one ring…

"BELLA!" Alice shouted. "Where the hell are you? I've been trying to reach you all night! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

"I know, I know. I, um, wasn't able to get to my phone, exactly. I'm really sorry."

"Well, tell that to our RA. I just threatened his nuts and his life if he didn't loan me his car so I could drive over there and look for your missing ass!"

Alice's zeal always made me laugh, but this time I muffled it. I had no doubt she was pissed off enough to still drive down here and kick my butt up and down the hall for causing her so much worry. Alice was small but fierce. Never piss off the Pixie!

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry. I will apologize properly to you both – when I get back."

"'_When_?' What's going on, Bella?"

Perceptive as usual, Alice waited for the dirt – and I unloaded it – in one breath…

"Alice! It's him! The guy I told you about from high school, Edward… He set this all up… he's loaded! And he was so romantic," my thoughts skittered around like a water drop on a hot skillet. Dragging them back to the important part, I continued, hoping Alice was keeping up, "He has a check for the whole freakin' amount, but I can't take it now of course… oh God, Alice – my first time - we did it! Actually a couple times…"

"It is? He does? You did? Was he any good? What size condom did you use – you know, Bella, size does count!"

"Alice!" I screamed, mortified as she laughed wickedly.

"So when can I meet him? When are you two hooking up again?"

"Um…" I flopped on my back on the cold rumpled bed. I hadn't given the future too much thought. "I – I don't know," my voice cracked a bit as insecurity flooded in.

"He left you hanging? Was this his idea of a one-night stand? He breezes in as the hero and then moves on? Does he know how you felt about him? That rich stinking bastard!"

Her mood changed as fast as she spoke. If I wasn't used to following her rapid fire questions I would have been left reeling. Instead I was quick to jump to his defense.

"No! He's not like that, I mean, I don't think he is… he wouldn't, would he? Oh God, Alice! What have I done? I acted on instinct, totally caught in the moment. I thought with my messed-up heart and not my head!"

"If you did it a _couple_ times, Sweetie, it was more like you were thinking with your vajayjay," Alice snickered.

"It's not funny! I put – _everything_ – out there, and I don't know anything about him. I mean I'm still wallowing in mushy high school memories! Where does he live? What does he do? He probably has a girlfriend! No guy this gorgeous exists without a girlfriend with three-inch talons for nails to keep him close and other girls at bay!"

I was in full panic mode. I tried to remember our conversation from last night. Our heated, emotional confessions about our screwed up choices in high school, but I couldn't recall many of the details. They were lost in the blur of repressed emotions, discarded clothing and… _oh my_…

My fantasy bubble burst with a cold snap of reality. I thought I might see my breakfast make a reappearance from my stomach.

Sensing my distress, Alice coached me through the phone, "Bella, breathe, honey. Take it one step at a time. Where are you now?"

"In bed."

"Niiiiice"

"Not like that! I just had… er, a shower, and I'm _supposed_ to be getting ready for the symphony."

"I thought that was the plan for last night… Oh! I get it… niiiice."

"Stop it, Alice! I'm freaking out here! I can't lose him again. My heart couldn't handle it. And the money!" I smacked myself on the forehead, "Ugh! We haven't discussed that either. Is Edward my boyfriend or my benefactor? I'm just so confused. Alice, what would you do?" I couldn't remember ever sounding so plaintive.

"Just let him take the lead. See if he makes any plans to see you again, then you'll know if he's really into you—or not."

Oh, he was 'into' me. But was that all he wanted? To be the first... The conversation suddenly became too much for me to handle at the moment.

"Alice, I've got to go. I'm supposed to be getting ready."

"Okay, but promise you'll stay in touch – and you are coming back to the dorm tonight, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be home later…"

My thoughts raced, and I hung up without saying goodbye. I hated feeling insecure, but successful relationships with guys had always eluded me. Hell, Edward was a perfect example of that!

"Damn it!"

I jumped up out of the bed and immured myself in the bathroom intent on pushing my insecurities aside and preparing for a nice afternoon. One look at my hair in the mirror, which looked most suitable as a nest for birds, and I knew I'd have to shower again. Maybe the hot water would provide some clarity on the subject… or at least a few pleasant equally heated memories.

EPOV

As soon as I left the room, I knew I wanted to take the stairs. I was wound tight and grateful for an excuse to clear my head. It appeared space away from Bella was the only way I could achieve that goal. Amazingly, she had the power to make me see clearly and yet completely be my undoing at the same time.

This was insane.

In less than twenty-four hours not only was Bella back in my life, but I had offered to pay her a half a million dollars, then pissed her off completely, and still managed to sleep with her - twice! Oh, and don't forget getting buzzed the next morning and screwing her on the _floor_ of the bathroom. What the fuck am I doing?

Messing things up, obviously…

My feet moved me quickly down the stairwells and out a back door of the hotel. As soon as the light of morning hit me, I grabbed my phone. Carlisle would help me figure out what to do…

"Hello, Edward."

"Hey, Dad, um, so how's your day?"

"It's 11am, so not too much has gone wrong yet. You?"

"I'm fine I guess."

Then he laughed, "Edward, you suck at small talk. What is it you need?"

"I gave Bella the money last night."

"And?"

"She's reluctant to take it."

"You knew she would be."

"How can I convince her to take it? It's so important she stay in school like she planned. Believe me, I know how _really_ important that is to her. It would make her happy."

"And you want very much for her to be happy, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"You told me you have feelings for her. How does she feel about you?"

"Um, do actions speak louder than words?"

"Most times."

"Then I think she _really_ likes me."

"So maybe she doesn't want to take the money because she doesn't want to mix owing money with a romantic relationship. She cares about you and wants to show you the money doesn't matter."

"So maybe it's either the money or me – not both."

"Could be. But you'll have to talk honestly with her to find out."

"Even if I know the better choice?"

"Better for whom?

"Thanks, Dad. I'll let you know how it goes."

"You do that."

"Bye."

I snapped my phone shut already lost in thought.

Bella was willing to give away her _virginity _to stay in school… with a _stranger_ she was willing to sacrifice her most private self. Her education meant that much to her. I couldn't possibly stand between her and what obviously meant so much to her. I wouldn't be that selfish.

As much as it hurt, I knew what I needed to do: continue to protect her just as had been my mission from the start of this venture.

It would have to be the money instead of me. I fought to breathe as I crossed the street.

BPOV

Edward was gone for a long time.

When he finally returned, I was ready and waiting in the main room. The look on his face when he flew into the room was priceless; I won't ever forget it. His eyes moved quickly from first noticing me sitting, not so patiently, in a chair, to soaking me in all the way down to my feet and slowly back up my crossed legs before returning to my face. I flushed, feeling my breathing increase from being so thoroughly scrutinized. His crooked smile said it all - he was _so_ mine! My heart soared.

"I've missed you. You were gone quite a while. Was there a problem with the tickets?"

"Uh, no, no problem with the tickets. I –" His smile vanished, and I swear I saw him bite his lower lip. "I just… had a few voicemails I had to follow up on, that's all. It looks like you are all set to go. Just give me a few minutes to get dressed." He rubbed his fingers over his incredibly sexy scruffy chin. "And get in a quick shave."

He held up a generic shave kit he must have snagged from the front desk and retreated into the bedroom, leaving me with my brow furrowed once again in confusion and feeling very uneasy. The energy around him had changed significantly. Had I done something wrong? My thoughts ran in circles as I waited for him.

After twenty minutes he reemerged looking just as handsome as he did last night.

"We'll have to check out. Are you packed?" he asked without glancing in my direction. My stomach tightened. I hadn't thought about leaving. I should have. Did I really believe I could stay here with him forever? I wanted to. It had felt so comfortable…

"Oh, um, check out. Right," I stuttered standing up quickly. His mannerisms were so business-like they caught me off guard. "It should only take me a minute. I didn't bring much…"

I moved past him hastily, my heels clicking loudly on the hardwood floors.

I headed straight to the bathroom, sliding past the ironing board and iron he had set up. I rapidly shoved all my toiletries back in their small travel bag and gathered the rest of my belongings from the bedroom, before tossing them into my waiting suitcase. When I came back into the main room, Edward greeted me in the foyer.

"Let me take those for you," he smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"No, that's okay, I've got them." Suddenly, I felt the overwhelming need to protect myself. I tightly clutched the handle of my bag when he reached for it.

"Do you want me to call the front desk and have the bellman pack them in your car for you?"

I nodded, though I didn't want to explain I didn't own a car either. I didn't want to give him yet another reason to see just how unworthy of him I was. Things had suddenly become uncertain enough as it was.

He looked at his watch. "Okay, we have a few minutes to spare before we need to leave."

He purposefully moved to the phone and dialed. His words were drowned out by my worried thoughts - something had changed.

Almost immediately, the bellman knocked on the door. I described my car and handed him the keys while Edward tipped him graciously. I was advised my keys - Alice's keys- would be available at the front desk for retrieval upon my final departure.

"Shall we go?" Edward asked holding out his arm and producing two concert tickets from his breast pocket. His chivalrous behavior evoked a hot rush of blood to my cheeks. Maybe we were okay after all. He's just as nervous as I am. Right? He smiled as I again nodded and took his arm.

We engaged in small talk as we crossed the street and walked the short distance to Benaroya Hall.

"What are we going to be hearing at the concert?" I inquired a bit nervously.

"_Rhapsody in Blue_ composed by George Gershwin. You seem to have chosen the appropriate dress for the occasion. You are definitely a rhapsody in blue, Bella."

I could feel the blush rise in my cheeks again and I distractedly smoothed my dress. I'd never been one to particularly care for compliments, but from Edward, they felt different. For the moment, I had to admit even to myself we were quite the handsome pair. "Thank you, Edward. You look very dashing yourself."

We entered the hotel lobby as the elevator doors parted and immediately caught the interested eyes of many faces. The feeling was surreal. I clung a little closer to Edward's side, uncomfortable with the attention.

"Have you been to a symphony before?" Edward asked.

The blush remained on my cheeks, but this time it was due to my inadequate experience with the arts.

"No. I haven't."

"May I give some background on the music we will be hearing today?"

"Yes, please," I urged, happy for the distraction and conversation. I listened as his velvet voice educated me on the sounds I would soon be experiencing shortly.

"_Rhapsody in Blue_ was composed at the piano by George Gershwin in 1924 for solo piano and jazz band. It combines elements of classical music with jazz-influenced effects. Gershwin had very limited time to compose the piece, and on a train journey to Boston the ideas of _Rhapsody in Blue_ came to his mind. I guess there was something about the steely rhythms of the train on the tracks, he felt he heard music in the very heart of the noise... and before him was the complete construction of the _Rhapsody_, from beginning to end. He saw it as a sort of musical kaleidoscope of America, of our vast melting pot, of our unduplicated national pep, of our blues, our metropolitan madness."

Edward spoke so movingly I was quickly swept up in his enthusiasm and before long it jogged my memory. "You played piano in high school."

"I still do."

I filed that tidbit away for further consideration and continued on with another line of thought, "So why 'Rhapsody in Blue'? Where did the title come from?"

Edward laughed, "Inspiration comes from the most unexpected places. Gershwin had named it _American __Rhapsody _during composition, but the title _Rhapsody in Blue_ was suggested after his brother had visited a gallery exhibition of James McNeill Whistler paintings, many of which had colors in their titles. Did you know _Arrangement in Gray and Black_ was the original title for the painting more commonly known as _Whistler's Mother_?"

"I had no idea," I truthfully mumbled.

By this time we had arrived at the hall. Last night its surfaces of clear and frosted glass gave the effect of a giant lantern illuminating the streetscape, but it was almost as stunning now as it shimmered in the daylight.

We strolled past the ticket office, small shops, a cafe, and a coffee shop awaiting the call to be seated. Edward purchased a glossy program for me from a nearby vendor.

An usher escorted us to our magnificent seats; box seating along the side walls oriented toward the stage. I sat down nestling my clutch and keepsake program next to me. As I gazed around me, I couldn't help but feel energized by the hall's beauty and detailed construction.

Edward seemed to understand what I was feeling. He pointed and began to explain the intricacies of my surroundings.

"The hall's traditional shape is faceted and coffered to provide excellent acoustics and diffuse sound effectively. Orchestral performances require long reverberation times, which require surfaces that are heavy and dense to reflect sound and absorb as little as possible. The wood paneling on the walls is subdivided into smaller panels, each one a different size so that each one resonates with a different frequency of sound. The physics of the acoustical design is an important part of the architecture. In addition, distractions such as earth-borne rumbles from surrounding streets, the transit tunnel, or the railroad tunnel below the site have been eliminated by building the hall as a box within a box, with the inner concrete box completely supported on rubber pads."

"You know so much about this place. Do you come here often?"

"As often as I can. One day, if I'm lucky, I'll be more than just an observer –"

Edward was interrupted as the orchestra began to warm up. An instrument I recognized as an oboe set the pitch for the other instruments. The lights dimmed. Edward helped me remove my wrap and settled into his seat – I felt him squeeze my hand. It felt so right. My earlier qualms were quieted as I settled in for a perfect afternoon's musical adventure.

EPOV

I was pleased Bella appeared to enjoy the music.

We spoke little during the concert, but I enjoyed holding her warm hand. It felt so right in my own as I attempted to every aspect of it away for future reference.

At intermission, we stepped into the elaborate lobby and navigated our way through the crowd to a small counter-height table at the coffee shop for a latte. When Bella stepped away to use the ladies room, I slipped the check into her purse. She returned just at the sound of the bell summoning us back to our seats.

As we waited for the second half of the concert to begin, I resisted the urge to take her hand in mine. What I had to do after the concert would not be easy as it was, and I didn't want to send her any more misleading messages. I had to make it a clean break, like ripping off a band-aid. The music around me became monotone and colorless as I tried to block out the sick feeling now filling my chest. The thought of letting her go was slowly drowning me, and I found it difficult to breathe. Bella glanced in my direction, but I shifted in my seat to hide my expression in the shadows of the darkened hall.

When the music ended, all my feelings from that day in the hallway in high school returned ten-fold. I fought with all my strength to keep the same tortured expression off my face this time.

The polite applause lasted several minutes before the lights rose in the hall. Stiffly, I rose from my seat. I helped Bella with her belongings, and we lined up wordlessly with the rest of the audience in a slow exit to the street.

Once outside the hall, Bella asked, "Did you enjoy the concert?"

"Yes, I did. Did you?"

"I liked it very much. I think I would like to come again sometime."

She smiled hopefully, and the knife in my gut twisted, "Why don't we grab a bite before we go? Um, my treat?" her voice shook slightly as she spoke. Suddenly she seemed so small and fragile as she looked up at me.

"Bella, I would really love to do that, but I have somewhere I really need to be today... And the drive back and all…"

The glint of hope began to fade from her eyes, and the knife inched deeper.

"Oh, yes, of course. I really do need to get back, too. My roommate is beside herself with me being gone so long - presumably with a stranger." She laughed nervously and sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth before shifting her weight from leg to the other.

This was torture to watch. I needed to just rip off the final piece…

"Okay, well, I wanted to give you this phone number," I reached into my pocket and pulled out a business card and handed it to Bella.

Her eyes lit up until she read the card, then her brow furrowed. "Who is Daniel Marks?"

* * *

A/N:

RB75: Well, snap, who the **hell **is Daniel Marks?

TA: Didn't see that one coming, did you? Any guesses from our brilliant readers?

RB75: And good news, fine readers: Chapter 10 is just about ready - no big wait, we promise.

TA: And I think it is a might bit humorous too! What a relief that will be after all this B&E angst!

RB75: We'd love to hear your thoughts and guesses - remember, the review button is everyone's friend!


	10. Chapter 10:  Best Laid Plans

A/N:

TwiliteAddict: Wow! Here we are with another chapter!

RosaBella75: I know, and a new POV featured too!

TwiliteAddict: I think this chapter is kind of fun. And for those readers who have been with us since the beginning (yes, through the long drought between chapters 8 and 9), we just wanted to remind you of an important piece of information: Bella attends Seattle University and Edward attends Cornish School of the Arts.

RosaBella75: Got it? Okay, enjoy!

* * *

_Last time: _

_She smiled hopefully, and the knife in my gut twisted, "Why don't we grab a bite before we go? Um, my treat?" her voice shook slightly as she spoke. Suddenly she seemed so small and fragile as she looked up at me._

"_Bella, I would really love to do that, but I have somewhere I really need to be today... And the drive back and all…" _

_The glint of hope began to fade from her eyes, and the knife inched deeper._

"_Oh, yes, of course. I really do need to get back, too. My roommate is beside herself with me being gone so long - presumably with a stranger." She laughed nervously and sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth before shifting her weight from leg to the other. _

_This was torture to watch. I needed to just rip off the final piece…_

"_Okay, well, I wanted to give you this phone number," I reached into my pocket and pulled out a business card and handed it to Bella._

_Her eyes lit up as if I was handing her something she really hoped to receive. That was until she read the card, then her brow furrowed and she looked up at me with a confused look and asked, "Who is Daniel Marks?"_

**Chapter 10: Best Laid Plans**

BPOV

"Daniel Marks is my family's accountant. I know you are hesitant to take the money, Bella, so I thought if you contact Dan, he'll be able to help you invest the money. Who knows, maybe you can use just the interest or dividends to pay your tuition. So you really wouldn't be spending the money – just borrowing it."

At first I stood speechless staring at him until I finally I found my voice, "You want me to call your _accountant_?"

"Yes. I know how important staying in school is to you."

"Other things are important to me too, Edward."

"I know. But this is your priority. The check is in your purse."

"I never agreed to take your money. We need to talk about this..." Somehow, I needed more time with him! It couldn't end like this. _Not again._

"We made a deal. We both met the terms of that deal. There's nothing more to discuss."

"And that's it?" I blurted out in anger. "I promised a night of sex, and you promised a half a million. So now do we shake hands as if this was just a business deal and go on with our separate lives? Is that all this was to you?"

"Bella, please…"

"No, no. That's fine. _My_ mistake."

The rage I felt inside over my foolishness and the sudden rush of shame made me light-headed. My breathing quickened and I feared tears would betray my childish hopes. I feigned interest in the brickwork beneath my feet.

Edward never made any promises except to honor his commitment – paying for my schooling.

"Bella, I'm sorry. But if you want to make me happy, you'll take the money and use it."

"You're sorry?" I huffed finally tapping into the burning fury underneath my humiliation. My head snapped up so I could look into his eyes. "You know, you're right. I will use the money. I've _earned_ it, haven't I?"

My words struck him like a slap in the face. "Bella, it's not like that…"

"Then what, Edward? Tell me!" I could feel the tears were threatening to fall.

"This is the best decision, that's all." He leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on my forehead. My heart dropped into my shoes and melted.

"Goodbye, Bella."

And with that he turned and strode away. He never once looked back.

APOV

It was dark before Bella finally came through the door, with bare feet and red, swollen eyes. She looked like hell had chewed her up and spat her out … and then stomped on her for good measure.

In one hand she held the clutch I let her borrow and the heels she had carefully chosen, in the other she dragged her suitcase behind her.

"Bella, my God, what happened to you?" I rushed over and took everything from her hands.

"I'm so glad to see you, Alice," she tried to smile, but her chin began to quiver and her voice cracked, "It happened again..."

Before I could ask for clarification, Bella burst into tears.

"Oh, Bella!" Dropping the stuff on the floor, I wrapped my arms around her as she clung to me and sobbed uncontrollably.

We stood like this for several minutes in the middle of our room before Bella's breathing finally slowed enough for me to lead her over to my bed. We sat quietly on the edge until Bella spoke between sniffles.

"It was so wonderful. _He_ was so wonderful. But I guess it was only about the one night after all."

Bella got up and retrieved my clutch. She fished through it and pulled out a business card and a check. "This was all he wanted to give to me." She placed the items in my lap.

"Bella, this really looks like it's a real check!" I held it up to the light in disbelief. "You had great sex with a hot guy _and_ came home with a half a million dollars! I understand you wanted to keep the guy too, but, Baby, you ended up doing _quite_ well."

But my "look at the bright side" pep talk didn't have the effect I hoped it would.

"I think I would have fared better if my bidder had been _anyone_ else. Even a creepy stranger."

"Bella, I'm sorry, I just don't understand."

"Let me show you." She went to her footlocker and began rummaging through her personal effects. Bella loved memories, and it appeared she brought most of them with her to college. She gingerly pulled out a piece of paper that looked as if it had been crumpled up and then smoothed out again before being handled repeatedly.

"Remember I told you about the guy from high school that time you and I played truth or dare. You asked me my biggest regret, and I told you about Edward, how I knew there was something special about him but my pride got in the way.

"Yes, I remember."

"I didn't tell you the whole story. He wrote me this letter. But when my friend's made fun of it, I played it off and balled it up and tossed it in my locker. I believe Edward saw me do it, and I never had the fucking guts to find out for sure, apologize and tell him how I felt. I let him think I didn't care to save face. How pathetic is that? Karma's a real bitch."

Taking the letter from her I skipped through the gooey prose, but read the final paragraph out loud:

"_Bella, love is a constant guide to us as we move through life, but we can't really see its true value even if we could quantify love somehow. Love doesn't vary with time; it stays constant even until death. If I am wrong about love, then I never felt anything worthwhile…and nobody has been in love. So are my feelings for you._

_E._

"Wow," I exhaled heavily. "This guy is in love with you big time."

"Was... then. Not now. Not anymore."

"I don't believe that, Bella. No one writes something like _this_ and then changes his mind."

"People fall out of love all the time, Alice. My parents did. Maybe Edward just _thought_ he still loved me, but then realized he didn't feel the same once we were together."

"But look, Bella, he showed up again when you needed him most. He found you and came to the rescue." I waved the check for effect. "That's lo ve in my book."

"They why did I only get Daniel Marks' phone number?"

"I don't know. I guess that part _doesn't_ make sense," I conceded to her logic but wouldn't give up the cause. "When you - you know - made love, what did your heart tell you? Did it seem like he was ju st after a one-nighter?"

"No, Alice. It felt _so_ real. So _forever_." Bella flopped backwards on the bed and covered her face with her hands. "Ugh! That's why this stings so much. Why am I so fucked up? How could I have _so_ badly misunderstood his intentions?"

"You have to ask him, Bella. You deserve an answer!"

"How?"

"Well, what _do_ you know about him? There has to be some way you can reach him."

"I know where his family lives."

"Okay, so call there."

"And say what? 'Hello, Edward's dad, do you know why your adopted son screwed me so passionately my toes curled and then left me with a half a million for school expenses instead of his phone number?'"

"No, I don't think you should say _that_, but you could ask his dad for a cell number reach Edward."

"Edward told his dad I needed money. What if his dad wants details… I'm not ready to discuss _that_. Hell, I don't even _have_ the answers anyway."

"We'll figure this out, Bella. Somehow, okay?"

She looked at me and smiled kindly, "Thanks, Alice. You're the best. But I don't want to talk about anymore. I think I'll just climb in bed and try to shut my brain off."

"I get it. No problem. I hope you sleep well, Bella."

"Oh, Alice, one more thing." She sat up, snagging my clutch. Turning it over she unceremoniously dumped the contents on my bed. About a dozen and a half condoms plopped into a messy pile. "I won't need these again for quite some time. You may as well enjoy them before they expire… or whatever."

She stood up and handed me my empty purse before stripping off her dress as she headed to her bed. "You can have that too, if it doesn't fall off your minuscule body. I don't ever want to see it again." Snapping off the light, Bella threw on her ratty PJs and climbed into bed without another word – but she sniffled long into the night, and my heart just broke for my friend…

The next morning Bella slept through my preparations for work and classes. She was still sleeping when I left.

The cloudy, overcast day matched my mood, and I didn't try to hide my scowl from anyone who passed me.

As I walked to work at the coffee shop where I worked pouring too many trendy, overpriced lattes, cappuccinos and espressos to privileged and deprived college kids alike, I hoped no one wanted to engage me in chipper Monday morning prattle.

Truly, I hated waitress work, but the shop was ideally located smack-dab between two neighboring elite schools: Seattle University and Cornish School of the Arts. Two private schools located just one and a half miles apart meant the tips were worth the torture.

As I tied on my apron, I dismissed the thought of making good tips on _this_ shift though. Today, I just wanted to make it through without biting someone's head off – because someone's head needed to roll for the way my Bella was hurting. If I only could get my hands on that fucker who -

"Morning, Pixie Stick," came an oddly monotone, grumbling voice as gray as the day.

My eyes focused on the face in front of me sitting at the counter. His was probably the only face I _didn't_ mind seeing. My favorite regular customer…

"Morning Maestro, what will it be today?"

"Got anything with a stiff shot of alcohol in it?"

"Only if a pour of Irish Coffee syrup in your usual is your bidding."

"Don't mention _bidding_," he scowled.

"What crawled up your ass and died? You look like hell." I quipped as I served him his usual skinny latte.

"Do you think it's possible to have the best weekend and the worst weekend of your life at the same time?"

"Huh, I would have said no if it hadn't been for what my roommate experienced this weekend. What happened to you?" Just for shits and giggles, I wanted to know if it could compare to Bella's wretched experience.

"Eh, never mind. It's too depressing. How was your weekend? Found a new boyfriend yet?"

"Not unless you're asking me out, Maestro." I toyed with him, still planning to drag his miserable story out of him. Maybe I could secure some fodder that might make Bella feel her weekend wasn't the complete shittiest out there.

"Trust me, you would not want me for a boyfriend. I don't have a heart. It's always been hers. And this time I was so close. _So close_. But maybe after graduation… if she hasn't found someone else by then… _fuck me!_"

He dropped his head on the counter with a pathetic thump, drawing curious looks from a few patrons.

"Dude, that's just _unsanitary_," I grumbled, looking down at the back of his unkempt bronze-colored head.

"Sorry," he mumbled into the counter.

"Just spill it! What happened?" Now I was getting frustrated. Fine to be so mysterious, but if he wasn't going to tell me, I wished he'd just move on. I could only comfort one person a day, and today wasn't his day. And tomorrow didn't look very promising either…

"You really want to know?" His head popped up, and I saw a wild desperation in his eyes.

"Yeah, I really want to know." And I did - especially now that my curiosity was piqued.

"I fell hard for this girl in high school. She was smart, sweet and beautiful in a simple kind of way. It just felt good to be around her, you know. But when I declared my feelings for her in a letter, she chucked it. That was the first time I lost my heart to her.

"Then this weekend, I made, um, arrangements to see her again – Fairmount hotel, night at the symphony and, oh, you're gonna love this, I shelled out insane cash from my trust fund to pay for her schooling! I was pulling out all the stops to show her _again_ how I truly felt…"

The blood drained from my head all the way to my toes like the rush of a clogged sink finally breaking lose, complete with the sucking sound at the end. My jaw dropped open as my blood figuratively spilled out my feet even as he continued babbling on without noticing the change in my expression.

"...and I did it! I finally told her. To her face this time. She told me the whole tossed out letter was a mistake, and she had feelings for me too. And then we, well, that's private, but it was _glorious_."

I just couldn't hold back anymore… "But you left her?"

"I had to! I didn't think she'd take the money for school if I stayed connected to it. And trust me, after the stunt she tried pulling, she must _really_ want to stay in school. I didn't want her to have to choose between me and the money," he shrugged. "So the white knight gave away his heart and fell on his sword, Pixie Stick. And that's my massive sob story."

I paused for effect and then added…

"That is the _stupidest,_ most pig-headed, _lame _excuse I have ever heard for breaking a girl's heart! EVER!" I exclaimed, maybe a bit too loudly, provoked by emotion yet careful to not reveal my "Bella connection".

"What?"

"Do you _really _think that B – that girl – would rather have your money than you? If she loves you, don't you think _that_ is more important?"

"She didn't say she loved me." He looked totally bewildered by my somewhat exuberant outburst.

"But she does!"

"How – how do you know?"

"Okay," I sputtered, "then how about this, what _if_ she does? What if she told you she loves you – then would you let her keep the money and your dim-witted ass?" I was practically begging even as I berated him…

He scratched his head looking at me like I had totally lost my mind. "Only if I _knew_ she'd keep the money and stay in school, I guess."

"Great! Okay, then there's hope, isn't there?" I cheered.

"How many cups have you had today, Pixie Stick?" He backed away from the counter tossing a ten spot on the counter. "I've got to go. Nice, um, talking to you…"

He turned for the door.

"Wait! _Edward_!" I shouted over the hubbub of the shop at his retreating form before cringing for using his name. I had never asked for it in all the time I had known him as a customer.

He turned, shooting me a confused look.

"Will you be back tomorrow?"

"Probably."

"Okay. See you then."

"Yeah, I guess so," he shrugged as he left.

_Somehow fate had dealt me two separated pieces of a whole - entrusting _me_ to somehow fit them back together – the sooner the better…_

Unfortunately, I didn't see Maestro – Edward—the rest of the week, which put a total crimp in my plans. I needed to find him. From our conversations over serving his coffee, I knew he was a classical piano student at Cornish, and figured finding him would be a snap if I could get his last name out of Bella. But every time I tried to bring him up in casual conversation, Bella refused to even speak his name. She tried to tell me she was "doing fine" and had accepted she and "her free-ride" weren't meant to be, and that he had probably gone back to his girlfriend.

I let her think she was fooling me. She didn't know I heard her quietly crying at night or notice she was losing weight, too. The only thing not suffering was her studies. She had dove headlong into her books and spent every waking moment committed to school work.

Out of desperation, I skipped classes on Friday and spent the afternoon inquiring at the musical performance buildings at Cornish for Edward, purposely seeking out students of the female persuasion…

Finally, I hit pay dirt at Raisbeck Performance Hall. A slender blonde's eye glinted at the mention of Edward's name and description. Wearing a pair of painful looking stilettos she was about a foot taller than me, and I doubted the authenticity of her barely contained… upfront assets.

"Yes, I know Edward. But I haven't seen him around lately. Which is _so_ not good. He has an important audition for the classical ensemble coming up soon. It's rare for someone still in freshman year to even _get_ an audition. Missing all this rehearsal time – he's gonna screw himself right out of a once in a lifetime opportunity to get noticed and really have a shot at something special."

She eyed me warily. "Are you his girlfriend or something?"

_Me-ow! _

"Just a good friend and I haven't seen him either. I was concerned." I grasped at straws for more information. "Do you know where I could find him, you know, to check to see if he's alright?"

"No, but his roommate Emmett is in the Drama Program. You can usually find him at Nick's Bar on Friday nights hamming it up on amateur night. You can't miss him – he's as big as a bear and almost as easy on the eyes as Edward… but not as _talented_." She winked before she sauntered away, leaving me to contemplate the true meaning behind her last statement.

"Thanks, Barbie," I muttered under my breath.

I had succeeded in finding a lead to Edward, if not finding Edward himself. At least I hoped I had as I planned my attire for my evening at Nick's Bar.

True to her new routine, Bella was spending Friday night at the library, so I didn't have to worry about making up some excuse as to where I was going. As soon as she left, I pulled on a pair of black leggings, knee-high boots, and a long shirt cinched at the waist before making the short drive just off campus to Nick's bar.

Nick's was a rathskeller with a hippie feel to it. It was dark, wooden and had a bit of a musty smell – a combination of cheap beer, which was sold by the bucket, and the dampness of being located in a basement.

Hoping Bosomy Barbie's words would lead me in the right direction, I sat at the bar, ordered a drink, and began my survey for a guy in his late teens or early 20's who was good-looking and resembled a bear. There were several large men milling about the dimly lit, somewhat crowded space, but once the host announced the start of "open-mic" night, I crossed my fingers my prey would soon reveal himself.

I sat through an acoustical rendition of "Puff the Magic Dragon" that I truly believed would make my ears bleed and then cringed through two beatnik poetry readings before I saw the sight of my life. There in front of the microphone stood a gorgeous, dark-haired, blue-eyed masterpiece of a man. He was slightly more than six feet tall, wide as a football linebacker, and sported a _fine_ sculpted muscular build.

He was _almost_ hot enough to pull off the ridiculous costume he wore: an oversized red puffy shirt, matching feathered hat and - oh no he didn't - dark purple tights under his getup!

He tapped the microphone amidst the hoots and whistles, obviously undeterred by the audience's behavior. I turned in my stool to face him and grinned. This was going to be interesting to say the least…

Clearing his throat loudly, the noise in the room settled.

"Romeo and Juliet, Act II, Scene II…

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off."

At this point he looked dramatically into the audience before stepping among the patrons as the spotlight followed him about the room. At last he stopped in front of a leggy red-head dressed in a short tight dress. He took her hand and led her to back to mic and then got down on one knee before her and continued…

"It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"

"Oh, brother," I groaned as I forecasted the inevitable.

_What a ham_.

The extra-large orator placed a kiss on the blushing girl's hand, rose from his knee, and with feigned hesitancy, reached to touch her cheek before the spotlight faded to black.

_What a player_.

Then my stomach flipped and I felt my eyes widen. Good-looking, larger-than-life, talented in a way _Barbie_ would appreciate... yep, all the qualities were there before my eyes. This had to be the guy I was looking for! This had to be Emmett.

By the time the lights rose and applause morphed into chatter, Emmett was already guiding his "victim" to the bar for a drink. As a psychology major, I was more than willing to sit back and observe the time-honored mating ritual these two were about to engage in, but I had more pressing matters to tend to – a weepy roommate and a depressed customer who need a major intervention.

Downing the last gulp of my second Sloe Gin Fizz, I moved down the bar to find out if Edward's hulk of a roommate was someone I could consider a useful ally or just another pretty wanker.

Standing close to him, I truly appreciated his height. Raising my voice over the din, I called up to him, "Hey, Romeo. Got a minute?"

He turned. "Did you hear something?" he questioned out loud, as his eyes searched the room over the top of my head.

"Very funny," I rolled my eyes at the joke that lost its appeal years ago.

"Oh!" he exclaimed as he looked down. "It's a little person! I thought I heard a scene from _The Wizard of Oz_ was being done tonight."

"I'm not a munchkin, you titan in tights. They have no fashion sense."

He eyed me quizzically and then cracked a smile. "Can I help you, little lady?"

"Are you the Emmett with a very pitifully depressed martyr of a roommate?"

His eyes popped. "Yeah. You know something about how he got that way?" He raised an eyebrow at me inquiringly.

It appeared he was involved...

"I think he's in love with my roommate."

"You don't say? Well, you know more than I do. But I can tell you, it's been hell living with him. He's like a slow-rotting tomato, just oozing all over the place. Won't say why, but it's obvious it has to do with a chick. It's pathetic really. He's usually just uptight - you know, I'd actually prefer that to what I've got now."

"Good, then are you willing to help me get them together, because my roommate is just as oozingly pathetic." I was more than grateful to have another mind to brainstorm with.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He offered, much to the displeasure of the red-head he had been wooing just moments ago.

"Sure."

After ordering us both a Bud Light, I followed him to a recently vacated table.

"So, tell me about your roommate," he said handing me my beer while taking a long swig from his bottle.

"Her name is Bella. She and Edward apparently had a crush on each other in high school, but nothing ever came of it."

"Not surprised. Edward seems out of touch with the whole dating scene. He's one of those brilliant brooding musical types, mostly keeps to himself."

"Well, he must be a really nice guy. He actually saved Bella from auctioning her virginity for college tuition..."

Oops, maybe I shouldn't have…

Emmett choked on his beer - I even think some of it actually shot out of his nose before he began howling in laughter, "That son-of-a-bitch!"

He started laughing harder.

"Um, could you let me in on the inside joke here?" I demanded, not finding humor in the situation.

"Oh, little one..."

"My name is Alice," I corrected him.

"Alice," he managed to get out between wails. "I showed Edward that posting weeks ago. You mean to tell me _that_ was his long lost high school sweetheart? I thought I saw something in his eyes! Oh, that tricky bastard. He _finally_ got laid!"

"Ha, ha. Now could you please contain yourself," I was starting to get frustrated - and Bella was going to kill me for spilling the embarrassing beans.

"Sure, sure. I'm sorry, Alice," he began catching his breath as he held his sides. "Really. This is just too weird. So let me get this straight, Edward bid on your roommate's virginity and won?"

"Yes. But he didn't say who he was until he saw her. To make a long story short, it sounded to her like he did it to protect her and to help her with school, which sounds like love to me. She thought they were going to finally be a couple, but then he left. She's a damn wreck because she loves him. Just by coincidence, he happens to be customer at my coffee shop, but I didn't know his name until he told me the whole ridiculous story how he left this girl because he didn't think she'd take the money for school if they were together. I put two and two together."

"Well, it sure sounds like Edward's fucked-up, convoluted thinking," he nodded then shrugged.

For a full minute I watched him ponder the situation. Then with a shit-ass grin he began rubbing his monstrous hands together enthusiastically, looked at me and with mischief in his voice said, "So how do you propose we get our star-crossed lovers back together?"

* * *

_E/N:_

_TwiliteAddict: *giggles* Emmett in purple tights! I just couldn't resist – what a visual! _

_RosaBella75: It was awesome! I'm still laughing about it. I just love it… and what about Alice's sass! They make quite the pair, don't you think?_

_TwiliteAddict: Hope everyone got a little chuckle in between the E&B angst. Many of you guessed correctly (or were at least close) on the Daniel Mark's question – bravo! But my fav response was from Socceredout who ventured Edward was pimping her out to someone who can give her money for sex!_

_RosaBella75: *smacks forehead and shakes head* Playa Pimpward! Ugh! So, what's next?_

_TwiliteAddict: Um, actually, we need to write that yet – but I got a few ideas that may just produce another chuckle or two and then I say we give the readers the big HEA!_

_RosaBella75: Yeeah! Sounds like a plan. Let us know what you thought! We find it sooo motivating!_


	11. Chapter 11:  Charge of the Calvalry

The Face I Can't Forget

By RosaBella75 & TwiliteAddict

TwiliteAddict: *sniffle* This is it! Our last regular chapter! Just in time to be presented as a holiday gift (well, late for Hanukkah and early for Kwanzaa – but timely for Christmas, Boxing Day, and Festivus!)

RosaBella75: *pats TA on the shoulder and grins* So true! All in all, it really has been a wonderful adventure. Part angsty-fairytale and part romantic comedy...and I hope readers have picked up on our little nods to canon. I know we cracked me up with the funny, how about you, TA?

TwiliteAddict: I'm just too choked up to continue...let's just do it...

* * *

Last Time:

_"Alice," he managed to get out between wails. "I showed Edward that posting weeks ago. You mean to tell me __that__ was his long lost high school sweetheart? I thought I saw something in his eyes! Oh, that tricky bastard. He __finally__ got laid!"_

_"Ha, ha. Now, could you please contain yourself." I was starting to get frustrated - and Bella was going to kill me for spilling the embarrassing beans._

_"Sure, sure. I'm sorry, Alice," he began catching his breath as he held his sides. "Really. This is just too weird. So let me get this straight, Edward bid on your roommate's virginity and won?"_

_"Yes. But he didn't say who he was until he saw her. To make a long story short, it sounded to her like he did it to protect her and to help her with school, which sounds like love to me. She thought they were going to finally be a couple, but then he left. She's a damn wreck because she loves him. Just by coincidence, he happens to be customer at my coffee shop, but I didn't know his name until he told me the whole ridiculous story how he left this girl because he didn't think she'd take the money for school if they were together. I put two and two together."_

_"Well, it sure sounds like Edward's fucked-up, convoluted thinking." He nodded then shrugged. _

_For a full minute, I watched him ponder the situation. Then with a shit-ass grin, he began rubbing his monstrous hands together enthusiastically, looked at me and with mischief in his voice, and said, "So how do you propose we get our star-crossed lovers back together?"_

Chapter 11: Charge of the Cavalry

EmPOV

Alice began talking... and talking... she was gesticulating wildly, and I knew I had a shit-ass grin on my face. However, probably not for the reason she thought. I was actually picturing virginal Eddie getting laid. Well, not in _full_ detail… that would just be weird. I was sure his tendency to over-think everything led him to scheme up some elaborate plan that was way too complicated to go smoothly. Alice was probably going to be proof of that fact. When was he ever gonna give up and just K.I.S.S - _keep it simple, shithead?_

"_Well_? Hello? Is the air too thin up there, Romeo?"

"What?" My eyes refocused on her diminutive face, her crystal blue eyes riveted on me.

She huffed, "What are _your_ ideas for getting Bella and Edward together? Between his rampant martyrdom and her staunch denial, it should be quite a challenge to get them on the same page."

"Don't you have a plan?"

"No, I don't - why do you think I needed you?" She stated it as if it was a simple conclusion - the unspoken "_duh_!" might as well have been a neon sign blinking above her head.

"Well, all I know is we better act fast. Eddie has always been prone to moodiness, but he's been sinking pretty damn low in depression lately. So low in fact, he has some big tryout tonight, and I can't see how it could possibly go well... he hasn't been able to focus on _anything_ lately.

"WHAT?"

My, but she was excitable!

"_What_?"

"The audition is tonight!" she shrieked.

"You know about that?"

"Some silicone-bimbo told me about it, and how important it was, but I didn't know it was tonight! Hold up! What the hell are you doing _here_ and not _there_ supporting him - what kind of _roommate_ are you?"

"What color was the girl's hair?"

"Never mind the bitch! What excuse do you have for yourself?"

Yes, she was very excitable. And kind of feisty...

"Well?" She glared at me with her hands on her hips waiting for a reasonable excuse.

"I'm not his roommate, well, not just his roommate; Edward is my brother by adoption."

The withering look Alice gave me immediately let me know I had indeed just stepped in it - deep. Time for some serious shoe scraping…

"Hey, he told me not to go. He said he didn't want me to witness his major 'crash and burn'. I'm a guy - I respected that, okay!"

She sat back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wrong choice?" I asked.

"Yeah, wrong choice," she stated flatly.

"Well, what do you suggest, _missy_?"

"It's _Alice_. And I think it's obvious what we need to do - we've got to get Bella to that audition right now! Maybe…" She got sidetracked in thought without losing an iota of the frenetic energy surrounding her, "maybe if he sees her there, he will be able to concentrate and pull off his performance!" Her gaze cleared, "That's it! She will be his inspiration!"

"And then they'll live happily-ever-after? _Seriously_? That's your plan?"

"You got a better idea, _Romeo?_

"It's _Emmett_." Two can play that game...

"What time is his audition, _Emmett_?

I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. "In one hour."

In a speed that was almost inhuman, she was up out of her chair and racing to the door. Seriously, I blinked and almost missed it. Damn.

"Hey! Wait up!" I jumped up to take off after her only pausing to slug down the rest of my beer - and hers.

Dashing out the door, I searched up and down the street. Fortunately, her short legs couldn't get her _too _far ahead of me, and I quickly spotted her crossing in front of several honking cars. "Alice, wait up!" I ran to catch up to her.

"Get in," she ordered as the car ahead of us bleeped and the headlights flashed.

"In that?" She did not really think...?

Alice slid in and the car engine sprang to life. She lowered her window and widened her eyes at me as I stood in the street. "_Well_?"

This time I gave her the withering look. "Yeah, I don't do clown car. The tights say Romeo, not Bozo!"

Confusion crossed her face for a split second, and then she rolled her eyes. "It's a Ford Fiesta. It may be small, but it is no clown car! Now take off that goddamn frilly hat and squeeze your ass in here! We don't have time for this!"

Somehow I knew I would regret my actions, but tossed my hat in the back and folded myself in anyway. As soon as my door shut, she hit the gas. The car was so unresponsive I checked the rear-view mirror to see how big a trench we were digging behind us certain we were dragging the ass-end.

"Where are we going? I'm not exactly dressed for general public consumption." Internally I cursed my impulsive decision to dress-the-part tonight.

"We're going to get Bella at the library and then beat feet over to Raisbeck Hall."

She didn't take her eyes off the road as she wove her obnoxiously yellow, subcompact car in and out of traffic, apparently trying to set a new metro land speed record. The intense look of determination on her small face made me laugh. She punched me in the chest.

Damn, a woman who could drive and get physical all at once! I rubbed my chest and wondered if she was single…

Thankfully it was a short drive to Seattle University's main library, and Alice parked the "car" in a spot I believe was reserved for bicycles only. Again, she was out and on the move, clickety-clacking with surprising speed up the sidewalk to the entrance. I levered myself out with a groan and closed the distance between us.

Alice charged through the doors of the quiet library like a bloodhound on the trail of a hot scent – although, I couldn't help but note that physically, she more resembled a terrier… or one of those dogs that looked like they had their face smooshed by running into a wall…

I hung several steps back, leaving space between me and the crazed little person, but I quickly noticed I was drawing considerably more gawking stares than she was.

A passing library page froze in her tracks, her stack of books nearly sliding off her cart. "Nice tights, Hamlet."

"Huh?" _Shit_! I forgot all about the costume. "It's Romeo, thank you very much," I retorted, but turned red in the face none-the-less as I passed her. Catching up with Alice, I hissed in her ear, "Can't you hurry this up?"

She shushed me with a flick of her hand and marched on undeterred.

Another floor up and three wolf-whistles later, Alice gasped, "There she is!" and broke into a run. I lengthened my stride to keep up.

"Bella!" she called out.

A brown-haired, brown-eyed girl looked up from her sea of open books and notepads.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Her eyes widened in alarm.

Alice slid into the chair next to Bella and began frantically closing books and stacking Bella's belongings on the table. "We've got to go – quickly."

"Go? Go where?" Bella's voice had jumped several octaves. Then she leaned over to Alice's ear and whispered, "Does this have something to do with the large guy dressed like Macbeth?"

"Romeo! As in 'where the _fuck_ art thou'!" I barked in frustration – maybe a bit too loudly as eyes again darted in my direction.

"That's Emmett," Alice replied off-handedly and resumed packing.

Bella grabbed Alice's hands tightly to still them – she obviously had experience with the dark-haired hurricane. "What is going on?" she asked punctuating each word.

"Edward needs you – now!"

Bella blanched and released Alice like she'd been slapped before snatching back her bag. Bella determinedly began unpacking it. "Edward got what he needed. He's moved on, and I need to do the same."

I looked to Alice for her retort. She was right; this wasn't going to be easy…

Unfortunately, Alice was glaring at me with wide eyes that screamed "_Well_? _Do something!"_

I stuttered, "Um, Bella, listen to Alice. She's right. Edward needs your help."

"And who are you?" she asked, clearly irritated with our cryptic antics.

"I'm Edward's brother and roommate."

Something flashed in her eyes, and her attitude changed abruptly. "Is he in danger?"

"No –"

"Yes!" Alice raised her voice over mine as she jumped to a stand.

A round of hostile "shhhhes" flooded the room and dispatched the fast moving "library police".

"Please!" the middle-aged woman with the shiny gold nametag spouted as she angrily approached our table. "You are causing a disturbance. I will have to ask you ladies to take your belongings and Porthos –"

"I am not a Musketeer for God's sake! I. Am. Romeo!"

Alice cracked a smile then stifled a laugh, while Bella looked completely horrified. But it worked; Bella was more than ready to leave. She shoved what Alice had not already packed into her bag and swiftly led the way to the stairwell.

Once outside, Bella spun on her heels to address us, none too kindly…

"Well, is Edward in danger or not?"

"Quite frankly, Bella, he's about to commit suicide."

"What!" Bella and I shouted simultaneously, staring at Alice.

"Okay, sorry, a bit over the top. He's about to commit _career_ suicide unless we get you to Raisbeck Hall! He's about to screw up a once in a lifetime audition – and you need to tell him how you feel about him before he does!"

Bella furrowed her brow. "So, telling him I think he's a bastard will actually _help_ him?"

"Bella!" Alice shrieked.

Knowing Edward was hell to live with in his current love-sick-puppy condition, and foreseeing it only getting worse after the botched audition of a lifetime, thereby killing his career before it even got started, I spoke up, "He's been utterly miserable since he returned from your weekend together. He has lost interest in _everything_. I hardly even recognize him he's so morose. And he was a moody little shit to begin with! Believe me, I know he has a knack for screwing things up, but I can also tell you – he's in love with you. Big time."

Bella's shoulders dropped, as did her defenses, and the tiny whirlwind took advantage of Bella's vulnerability…

"Bella, Edward is a customer at the coffee shop, only I didn't know he was Edward, I called him Maestro... anyway, he told me everything! He only left you because he was afraid if you two were romantically involved, you wouldn't have taken the money."

"Is that true?" I asked her, genuinely interested in her reply.

"Well, how balanced can a relationship be if one person holds all the power?" Bella reasoned.

Was I hearing her correctly? "Power? Is that how little you think of Edward that he would act like you owed him? Do you really think _that's_ what he's interested in? I saw the spark in his eyes when he saw you on the computer screen - he _only_ wanted to help you."

Bella swallowed hard and hung her head.

We stood in dramatic silence... breathlessly awaiting her response.

BPOV

It was difficult to think with the two of them staring at me, but the way I figured it, I only had two choices.

I could play it safe, hide behind my facade of indifference, and try to heal from heartbreak. In other words, continue to deny my longing for Edward's presence in my life... and my desire to be held close in his arms...

Or I could take _another_ risk. Put my heart out there. Just fucking tell him how I felt, and let the chips fall where they may - at the very least, I would say it, admit it to him and myself _- I loved him!_

And, in all truth, I just couldn't be the cause of his all too real "career suicide".

Raising my head and gathering all the strength I possessed, I felt myself ask, "How fast can we get to Raisbeck?"

Alice jumped and squealed in elation while Emmett broke out in an adorable dimpled smile and nodded his approval. Blushing, I shook my head in disbelief - quite the team these two made!

Glancing at his phone, Emmett cringed. "We are going to have to carjack a Porsche if we have any chance in hell of making it on time!"

"Leave it to me!" Alice affirmed as she took off toward the parking lot.

Quickly shrugging off our shock, Emmett and I jogged along behind her. The further we went, the more I started to get nervous. "Do you think she'll really steal a car?" I inquired.

He began to laugh. "I've only just met her tonight, but I can already tell she is a firecracker full of surprises!"

To my relief, I saw she was headed for her car. Emmett groaned, "That car may be called a Fiesta, but riding in it is _no_ party."

Arriving at the car, he bowed gallantly to me before stuffing himself in the backseat.

"Son-of-a-Bitch!" he grumbled.

"Emmett, I'm sorry, really," I began to apologize.

"I just crushed my friggin' hat!"

"Now, _that_ is the best news I've heard tonight," Alice deadpanned.

I began to giggle, just a little.

It was a nice stress release before my brain once again assaulted me with images of what I was about to do.

"Alice, I don't know if I can do this," I backpedaled.

Emmett's large hand was suddenly squeezing my shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, Bella. I know he wants to hear what you have to say. In fact I'd say it's all but killing him not hearing from you this long."

His words bolstered my flagging confidence. I took a few deep breaths and focused on my determination to finally do the right thing even if it killed me...

That is if Alice's driving didn't do the job first.

"Holy shit, Alice! Slow down! You just ran a red light!"

"Listen, you can't make an omelet without breaking a few laws..." she retorted, eyes glued to the road.

I flashed a worried look at Emmett's hunched over form in the backseat.

"Just hang on," he replied with a smile in his voice.

We cut down several narrow alleys, which frankly, only a car this size could probably do, and skidded to a halt in the "no parking" zone in front of Raisbeck Hall.

"Get to the main auditorium! Go, Bella, go!"

I jettisoned myself from the car and ran full pelt up the stairs, bursting through the double glass front doors, grateful not to have tripped. I had no idea which direction I should turn, so I just kept moving.

Very quickly I noticed I was not dressed appropriately for the occasion. All around me, finely clad people gave me appalled looks as I jostled between them. I paid them no mind; I had to find Edward before it was too late.

I caught sight of signage on the walls indicating the direction I should take and lowered my head as I picked up speed. When I got to the end of the hallway, I was met with a closed door that bore a sign reading: "Backstage. Performers Only."

"Not today," I growled, throwing open the door. I barreled inside... and hit a wall... or at least I thought it was a wall.

"Are you _performing_ tonight, miss?" A deeply accented voice questioned, his tone positively dripping with sarcasm.

I took a step back, and looked up. Then I took another step back. He was possibly the largest man I had ever seen.

"Um, I need to speak to one of the musicians. It's imperative I speak to him before his performance," I pleaded.

"No one is allowed behind stage unless they are performing. You will need to take your seat."

"No, please!" I began to beg as the giant folded his arms over his chiseled chest and cast a stern look down at me.

"She is my assistant. _I _will be performing tonight." A voice boomed authoritatively from behind - coming to my rescue.

"And who might _you_ be?" Again, skepticism rained from the backstage guard's tone as he eyed the person behind me.

"_Obviously_, I'm the Pied Piper of Hamelin. I will be playing the flute tonight," he said, subtly nudging me with his elbow.

_Yes! Interference…_

In the moment of confusion, I ducked past the giant blocking me from getting to Edward, and broke into a run. I had to give Emmett credit, he was a fast mover and an even faster thinker... though I couldn't say much in favor of his taste in wardrobe.

"Edward? Edward?" I called out as I rapid passed several rooms down the dark hall backstage.

Panic rose in my voice each time I called for him. Was I already too late? Would he blame me for what happened on stage? Damn my pig-headed pride!

I could hear voices mumbling in my wake. Performers were coming out of the rooms wondering aloud at my spectacle of insanity.

Ahead of me, at the end of the hall, behind a door marked "stage," I suddenly heard the dreaded words being projected over a loud speaker, "Performing the challenging eighth Sonata by Prokofiev, Mr. Edward Cullen."

_No! _

I slid to a halt as my mind wailed, whipping my head back and forth. Behind me, a crowd of unknown faces stared at my back and ahead of me lay the final two rooms before I would reach the stark terminus of the stage door. _Where was he?_

As if in slow motion, one of the doors slid open, and all the air in my lungs was suddenly sucked out in a rush.

Edward stepped into the hall.

His eyes were downcast, and I only caught a brief unreadable glimpse of his face. He moved gracefully toward the stage door. In his long black tails, he looked so handsome and sophisticated. So perfect.

The sight of him looking so far out of my league made me pause to question my impending actions. He was destined for different world than I. A place of wealth and refinement. In my worn-out skinny jeans, Sketchers, and oversized flannel, I couldn't have been more his opposite.

Time ticked in my head, and I waited for someone to appear to make the choice for me. I couldn't afford to choose wrong!

However, I didn't hear the sound of Alice's heels clicking double time down the hallway or Emmett's booming voice calling for Edward to stop. It was as clear as could be: _It was up to me this time to make things right._

"Edward?"

His name came out as a question, and my voice cracked with the strain of my uncertainty.

He stopped dead. Just froze in mid stride.

The stage door burst open. "Mr. Cullen… Mr. Cullen… You're ON!" barked an anxious-looking stage manager urgently gesturing toward the stage while clutching his headset to his ear. When Edward completely ignored him, he hissed, "There is a whole auditorium of people _waiting_ for you!"

Suddenly the last few weeks of silence between us meant nothing. Edward's last words before our parting meant _nothing_. It didn't matter if he didn't want me. I couldn't let him go like this. I just had to take the chance and speak up...

Edward resumed striding toward the stage door.

_Maybe he didn't hear me. _So this time I pushed the words out louder and braver. "No! Edward, wait. Look at me. Please! I'm here. I needed to… I... I wanted to wish you good luck tonight."

I bit my lip – that wasn't what I was hoping to say, exactly.

He spun around in my direction, but his expression was so closed I couldn't read the look on his face. My stomach dropped sickeningly into my shabby shoes as time stopped. We stood just a few feet apart, staring at each other.

"Edward, I'm sorry," I croaked out, wanting to say the words I came across two campuses and broke untold traffic laws to say, but my throat began to constrict and tears filled my eyes. I felt I would crumble to the floor in an utterly embarrassing puddle of complete weakness and self-serving fear.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" He began moving tentatively toward me.

"For not telling you how I felt that day I read your letter. And all the days after that when I let my cowardice kept me from asking if you were the 'E' in the letter – as I had hoped."

The walls of the hallway were closing in on me, and I struggled to breathe. I tried to find focus in Edward's intense green eyes.

"_Hello_!" interrupted the agitated voice of the stage manager, "It's now or never! The judges are _waiting_! Think of what is at stake here!"

"I know what is at stake. Now I see what _really_ matters," Edward replied.

His words gave me the encouragement I needed. I was so close... _just say it, Bella! _"And then at the hotel... when you rescued me and... changed me."

"My Bella..." he whispered, halting his movement in my direction.

"Edward... I love you. I always have even when it was from afar!" I began to shake and my knees felt like they were made of Jell-O.

Just as the walls felt like they had completely closed in on me, and everything began fading to black… he was there. Edward had closed the space between us and caught me in his firm, warm embrace, which I willingly melted into.

"Bella," he spoke expressively into my hair, "I love you, too. _I love you_."

From behind us, the hallway burst into boisterous cheers and applause as our curious on-lookers were swept up in our not-so-personal moment of honesty and joy.

"Way to go, you two!" Emmett's heart-felt congratulatory words filled my ears.

I felt Edward chuckle, and pulled away from his chest to look at my best friends.

"Awww. It's such a happy ending!" Alice squeaked as she wiped her eyes on the bountiful fabric making up the puffy sleeves of Emmett's shirt.

"Pixie Stick? What are you doing here? Did you have something to do with this?"

"That's Alice," I beamed, "my _priceless_ roommate!"

"And take a look at her partner in crime! Awesome Romeo costume, Emmett." Edward nodded his approval. "Did you score a Juliet?" He grinned knowingly.

"Maybe, just maybe." Emmett glanced down at the emotional Alice, slinging an oversized arm around her petite shoulders.

"Oh, goodie! All is well in lover-land!" the stage manager sneered. "_NOW_ are you ready to grace us with your performance, Mr. Cullen?" The man was obviously not the sensitive type.

Edward looked at me as if waiting for my permission.

With a smile I couldn't hold back, I told him, "Knock 'em dead, Maestro!"

Determination filled his clear, bright eyes as he placed his hands on my cheeks, planting the most heated kiss on my lips. _Heavenly_!

He turned and marched confidently out onto the stage.

The manager abruptly closed the door on my still grinning face. But I lingered there. Along with Alice, Emmett, and our new found well-wishers.

We all listened together.

And Edward played _flawlessly_...

* * *

E/N:

TwiliteAddict: *throws soggy tissue in the trash and raises hands victoriously* Yes! They did it! Three cheers for communication! I just love a happy ending! And what do you readers think of the dynamic Alice/Emmett combo? We hope you are satisfied... but you know RB, our readers have been so wonderful and patient, maybe we can give them one more gift – 'tis the season...

RosaBella75: *snickers* Like maybe some more lemony goodness – or badness - depending on how you look at it.

TwiliteAddict: Oh, goodie! So, we are promising an epilogue (eventually) since many of you have expressed a desire to know what eventually happens to these two. And graciously RB has promised to cook up some lemon meringue pie to sweeten it up (we can't let you go without a delicious lemony fix!). Maybe some B&E hot sweaty sex in the orchestra pit?

RosaBella75: Or better...

TwiliteAddict: Mmm, mmm – can't wait! Until then, let us know what you thought about the ending – or the middle or beginning if you haven't already! Also, check out our profile pages for pics of Alice's YELLOW Ford Fiesta that Emmett just loved so much and a link to the giggleworthy "Christmas Crackers" anonymous entries at the GiggleSnort Files website (where RB is a staff member!) if you're looking for some more funnies to warm the cockles of your heart this season.

RosaBella75: Happy Holidays and many blessings in the New Year! See you later and remember, yes, _it_ is still your friend...

And to see Alice's Fiesta: http: / / . com/albums/ad21/twiliteaddict/fo_fiesta_07_LD-1 . jpg (remove the extra spaces)


	12. Outtake

**The Face I Can't Forget Outtake**

**Safe Sex Shopping with Alice (aka: The Prelude to the Walk of Shame)**

TwiliteAddict: *_Pops abruptly out of large red stocking of the fishnet variety_* Surprise! It's your Christmas (Hanukka, Kwanza, Festivus) gift wish come true!

RosaBella75: *_Dances in wearing a sexy elf getup, minus fishnet stockings_* And you need not worry if this gift is the correct size, color or even if batteries are required!

TwiliteAddict: *laughs wickedly* Oh, I've got plenty of batteries...

RosaBella75: TA, that's TMI. Anyway, we have followed through on our (_ancient_) promise of providing an outtake of Alice taking Bella condom shopping before her night with the winning bidder (aka: Smexy Edward).

TwiliteAddict: So take back all those nasty things you said about us, we are _not_ damn liars, just damn slow!

RosaBella75: Enjoy some holiday cheer! We all know Alice gets into her shopping - even if it is for prophylactics.

TwiliteAddict: Prophylactic? Who lost the limb?

RosaBella75: *rolls eyes* Not a prosthetic! Prophylactic - you know, if there's gunna be affection cover your erection...

TwiliteAddict: Oh, like don't be silly wrap your willy, or don't share your sperm over your worm, or *RosaBella slaps a hand over TA's mouth*

RosaBella75: I think they get it. On with the story...

* * *

"Alice, what are we doing here?" Bella inquired of her best friend, suspecting Alice had been vague about their destination for a reason. "When you said you needed to take me somewhere to get me '_completely'_ ready for Saturday, I expected a Brazilian wax or something. So why are we at the corner drug store?"

"Well, we can't exactly let you jump into this _unprepared_, if you know what I mean, now can we?" she replied brightly, pointing up at the sign that marked the "Sexual Wellness" section of the store.

"Oh, my God! Alice! I told you, I already got a couple of… " Bella could feel the heat rising in her face. She ducked her head, glanced around to see if anyone could see them standing intimately close to the brightly colored boxes, and whispered urgently, "… _condoms _out of the dining hall vending machine! No way in hell am I letting some stranger anywhere near my… _you know_… uncovered. Two condoms should be way more than enough!"

Alice looked at Bella with a thoroughly unimpressed expression on her face, and huffed. "There is no way I, as your best friend, am letting you anywhere near this guy, with him wearing a twenty-five cent, _vending-machine_ rubber! There's a reason why they're so cheap— they're probably from before the Bush administration. Besides, this venture could be fun!" she giggled, a sly smile shaping her face. "Think of it as educational!"

"I'm not stupid," Bella sniffed and pulled the hood of her favorite sweatshirt over her head hoping beyond hope Alice would make the _lesson_ very short— and as covert as possible.

_Like that was even possible! _

"Okay, let's start with the basics," Alice proclaimed, reaching for a package of Trojan condoms. "Oooh, look at these, ultrathin… oh, wait!" She put the box back and picked up another. "Better yet, how about these, 'Bare – Next to nothing feel'? These could be good, especially if he's a hottie!" Alice's wicked grin made Bella flush even brighter, which was quite a feat, considering how extremely red she had already turned.

Enthusiastically, Alice nabbed the 'bare' package, hesitated momentarily, then grabbed the 'ultrathins' and threw them both into the large shopping basket she had hanging in the crook of her arm.

"How about these? Trojan Magnums, just in case you get lucky, _er_, luckier, and find an extremely well-hung stud for your first close encounter."

The thought of some freakishly large, foreign object cramming into her tiny, virginal woman-space made Bella shiver, but not with excitement, let alone _any_ hope of an "out of this world experience. "Uuugh! Alice!" Bella screeched trying to block out the visual invading her mind.

"I guess you're right; probably better to hope for average girth for your first, but you can still hope for long and strong!" Alice continued, completely undeterred by Bella's obviously rampant mortification.

Bella groaned, realizing she was along for the ride, no matter what she said. Better to just endure and pray it got them out of there faster.

"Okay, Alice, three boxes. That should cover it. Let's go." Bella pulled on Alice's unburdened arm.

"Bella, wait. There are so many choices available. You want to make sure you have something for whatever mood you are in – safe sex can be _spicy_, you know. Let's see… colored… flavored… glow in the dark… lubricated…"Alice gave each box a little push on their mental prongs rattling off each brand's 'special feature', before tossing some in the basket as she went. The little boxes kept swinging like a menagerie shoot at a carnival midway.

A passing employee raised her eyebrows at Alice's purchases, but kept walking. Guess she didn't think Alice needed any assistance.

"Snuggers? Oh, how sad," she lamented. "They make condoms for small winkies." Alice held her pinkie finger and wiggled it just a bit. "Guess better safe than sorry, though." She made a pouty face and tossed the box in her basket.

"Oh, hey! Maybe some female condoms would be smart, you know, just in case he's a jerk who tries to not wear a condom." Bella rolled her eyes. "Well, it could happen, and 'double bagging' is smart in any case, right? Don't count on him showing up with his 'papers' indicating the results of a recent blood screen, Bella. But no lamb skin condoms! Those suckers are dangerous. Absolutely no protection against HIV," she mused quietly. "Not that your bidder has HIV or anything," she consoled when she saw the look of horror on Bella's face.

Alice's astute observations and education were doing _nothing_ to alleviate Bella's fears, if anything, they were pushing them higher, and making it harder and harder to stay in the emotionally distant place she'd been able to maintain in order to go through with this screwy plan.

_Yeah, screwy— screw the dumbass student __so she can__ get her a higher education. Obviously she needs it._

Bella couldn't help but scoff at herself, and the inner revelation just reinforced her determination to go through with the plan. It was far too late to back out now, and some little part of her was still hoping for a storybook ending, or at the very least, a very fast resolution to the night so she could get on with her life and forget the whole thing.

"You know, I always like a good selection. Kinda like in 'Pretty Woman', a smorgasbord of safety!" Alice chirped pressing forward and obviously very pleased with her witty commentary. "What about 'textured'? You know 'ribbed for her pleasure.'" Alice jabbed her elbow into Bella's ribcage like they were sharing some funny inside joke. "Definitely need some of those!" She said in a low, supposedly sultry voice, and wagged her eyebrows at Bella.

Bella buried her face in her hands, and shook her head. "Just shoot me now. I'm thinking an STD might be less embarrassing that this," she muttered.

Alice kept going. "Sensis with 'quick strips' lubricated… these sound perfect for beginners. Makes sure you get it on right. I mean, what if he's even more inexperienced than you are?" Alice read the instructions on the package in an animated voice, "Just pull the tabs to unroll, then discard the tabs and enjoy!"

When Bella rolled her eyes, Alice added an educational nugget, "Seriously, did you know that seventy-eight percent of all latex condom users don't know the correct way to _rip-n-roll_?"

Alice moved to the next section of the vast variety of veritable wiener wrappings.

"Hey, 'Extended Pleasure', eh? I think I need some of those myself!" she quipped, tossing a box onto the growing pile in the basket. "Mmmm, 'Extasy: Fire and Ice'. That sounds like the advanced course to me! You'll probably want some of those later— maybe. Think he'll give you extra money for a second or third round?"

Bella just stared at her with hard eyes not bothering to answer. If she said anything at this point, she'd end up screaming, and that would definitely attract unwanted attention. Besides, Alice's voracious "Inner Shopper" was in full gear. There was obviously no stopping her now. Bella was just grateful the added blood flow from blushing so much was bound to be good for her skin. Even she had to snort softly to herself on that thought.

"Better get some non-latex ones too. Never know if he has an allergy to latex. Wouldn't want his penis to swell up in a totally not fun way, or worse, blister! Ugh.

"Speaking of gross, maybe we should get you some of this," she said, holding up some feminine wash. "I mean, 'Morning Paradise' sounds pretty good, right? _Gotta wash that man right outta my hair,_" she began to sing the jingle from an ancient shampoo commercial, then stopped suddenly to add, "Ew, you did do some 'lady-scaping' down there didn't you?"

Bella pulled the strings on her hood so tightly only her nose was visible. Alice shrugged and tossed the bottle of wash into the heaping basket along with the other items.

"Though, I don't know about getting any douche. I mean, wiping out your body's natural defenses at a time like that, doesn't strike me as a good idea. Probably better to just masturbate a lot to flush the system naturally, don't you think?"

Bella noted she'd been wrong— it _was_ possible to flush a deeper shade of red. Her whole front of her body felt like a virtual forest fire of embarrassment.

"Ooh!" Alice continued moving down the endless aisle of unmentionable products, seemingly oblivious to her friend's humiliation. "Some feminine wipes might be good, you know, for fast clean up. Just in case. Organic sounds good!" she chirped giving the package a jaunty toss to land with a distinct thud in the overflowing basket. She was really winding up now.

"I wonder if this VirMax Female Pleasure Enhancer works? You might need that. Can't hurt. Maybe I should try it for you to see if it works? Jas might just like that too. Though, I should probably call and tell him to take a nap and eat well," she laughed.

"Hmm, do you think we should try to get some Viagra? Well, on second thought, I suppose if he can't do the deed that's his problem, not yours, and he still has to pay you. We can't exactly give him a prescription without knowing his medical history, and possible drug interactions, now can we?"

Bella's jaw dropped. She pictured her suitor in a wrinkly birthday suit. It made bile rise to the back of her throat. _Oh, God, please don't let him be old…_

"A Today sponge. You know, that might not be a bad idea. Can't have enough layers of defense, you know. It only takes one swimmer to cross the finish line, as they say."

Sponges, lubricants (flavored and unflavored), his and hers stimulant gels, vaginal contraceptive films, pretty much one of everything on the shelves and racks, found their way into the basket. There had to be several hundred dollars' worth of products overflowing the basket. Bella couldn't help but think she was going to need a whole suitcase just for this crap alone, and never mind keeping track of what to use when!

"Don't worry, Bella. This shopping trip is on me! Ha!" Alice barked and Bella jumped. "Gold Circle Coins! Now, our selection is complete!"

As Alice began her heavily burdened trip to the checkout, Bella trailed several feet behind. Then Alice suddenly stopped in her tracks resulting in a box of some oil or lotion-looking stuff escaping out of the basket.

"A red aluminum case! Now, that's just smart and stylish. My favorite kind of item! That way you can have a few in your purse without worrying that they'll get damaged, or in your case without worrying that anyone will see what you have."

_Must be some kind of magic case if it can hide all this shit!_ Bella thought.

She wondered if she could sneak out the doors before Alice could catch her and spare herself the humiliation of the clerk speculating about their out-of-control condom/sex/feminine product purchases. Knowing her luck, she'd trip on the welcome mat and give the speedy sprite enough time to drag her back to complete the "Pre-Walk of Shame, Walk of Shame." Couldn't they have just ordered this stuff online?

Of _course_ the only checkout line open had a guy, and not just any guy, but Mike from her accounting class! Could her humiliation get any worse? Who was she kidding, of course it could. Most situations always did for her.

Ninety percent of the population would be able to walk into a random store and not know a soul. Only she would have to have the checkout clerk who she not only knew and would have to see every day for the rest of the quarter, but who also had been dropping hints about asking her out for weeks. Ugh!

Bella stared at the rows of candy as she stood behind Alice. She only glanced up once to see if there was any indication Mike had recognized her. He was very busy scanning all the items, but the barely contained grin on his face let her know he did, indeed, recognize her.

"Here," Alice said, holding out one of the many bags. "You carry some. Now, it would only be polite for you to thank me."

"Umm, right. Thank you," Bella stammered as they exited the store that Bella swore she'd never return to in this lifetime. "Now can we let this go?"

"Yes, I am satisfied I have done all I can to keep you safe." But just before Bella could breathe a sigh of relief, Alice chirped up, "Wait! What are you going to wear to bed that night?"

Sensing another embarrassing shopping spree through a slinky lingerie store, Bella broke out in a dead run down the sidewalk, praying, maybe just this once by some miracle…

She felt damnably strong fingers wrap around her arm, just as a tinkling laugh rang in her ears.

_Damn._

* * *

TwiliteAddict: *snickers* We all know Edward didn't need the "snugger" size.

RosaBella75: Nope. He definitely has the gift that keeps on giving!

TwiliteAddict: In that case, is it better to give than receive? I think not. Oh, speaking of giving, we do have one more piece of this story to give, an epilogue.

RosaBella75: How long do you think _that_ will take us to complete?

TwiliteAddict: Probably a while because (Warning: story plug quickly approaching!) I have been working on my current story, Future Imperfect. It's got Bella and Edward and some twisted Volturi crap! I love it. Maybe our readers would too? Especially since you are my beta/pre-reader extraordinaire!

RosaBella75: True, very true. Thanks for reading this outtake to The Face I Can't Forget. Stay tuned for the Epilogue. And best wishes for health and happiness in the New Year!

TwiliteAddict: *whispers* You can give us a gift too - just press the review button!


	13. Epilogue

**The Face I Can't Forget**

**By RosaBella75 & TwiliteAddict**

TwiliteAddict: No shit, we are actually posting this chapter! The last update was how long ago?

RosaBella75: *hangs head* Nine months. I guess it better be one hell of a good chapter.

TwiliteAddict: Actually, I think it's so damn sweet, I had to floss _and_ brush my teeth so I didn't develop a cavity.

RosaBella75: I always said you were the queen of lemon cake! Dearest readers, please enjoy the concluding chapter of The Face I Can't Forget…

* * *

_Last time:_

_"Edward... I love you. I always have even when it was from afar!" I began to shake and my knees felt like they were made of Jell-O._

_Just as the walls felt like they had completely closed in on me, and everything began fading to black… he was there. Edward had closed the space between us and caught me in his firm, warm embrace, which I willingly melted into._

_"Bella," he spoke expressively into my hair, "I love you, too. I love you."_

_From behind us, the hallway burst into boisterous cheers and applause as our curious on-lookers were swept up in our not-so-personal moment of honesty and joy._

_"Way to go, you two!" Emmett's heart-felt congratulatory words filled my ears._

_I felt Edward chuckle, and pulled away from his chest to look at my best friends._

_"Awww. It's such a happy ending!" Alice squeaked as she wiped her eyes on the bountiful fabric making up the puffy sleeves of Emmett's shirt._

_"Pixie Stick? What are you doing here? Did you have something to do with this?"_

_"That's Alice," I beamed, "my priceless roommate!"_

_"And take a look at her partner in crime! Awesome Romeo costume, Emmett." Edward nodded his approval. "Did you score a Juliet?" He grinned knowingly._

_"Maybe, just maybe." Emmett glanced down at the emotional Alice, slinging an oversized arm around her petite shoulders._

_"Oh, goodie! All is well in lover-land!" the stage manager sneered. "NOW are you ready to grace us with your performance, Mr. Cullen?" The man was obviously not the sensitive type._

_Edward looked at me as if waiting for my permission._

_With a smile I couldn't hold back, I told him, "Knock 'em dead, Maestro!"_

_Determination filled his clear, bright eyes as he placed his hands on my cheeks, planting the most heated kiss on my lips. Heavenly!_

_He turned and marched confidently out onto the stage._

_The manager abruptly closed the door on my still grinning face. But I lingered there. Along with Alice, Emmett, and our new found well-wishers._

_We all listened together._

_And Edward played flawlessly..._

**Epilogue**

_~~8 years later, Fairmont Olympic Hotel, Seattle~~_

_BPOV_

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Edward's voice is soft and tender. I smile at his curiosity, but I don't turn away from the hotel window to face him, instead I gaze fondly at the sight that has captured my fascination – just as it did eight years ago. I can hardly believe we have come full circle. Same place – same room.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bard. Have we met before?" I can feel the teasing glint shining in my eyes.

I want to see his reaction, so I turn my focus away from the stunning lights of Benaroya Hall to his face, perfectly reflected in the window as he stands behind me.

He's smiling too.

"Yes, _Mrs_. Bard, I believe we know each other quite _intimately_."

Edward approaches and brushes my hair to the side before placing numerous, whisper-light kisses on my bare neck. My knees weaken. His arms snake around my waist and pull me into him.

I know where this is going...

"Stop!" I turn quickly to break the seduction before the rest of me also weakens to the point of no return. Swatting at him, I reprimand, "You need to stay focused! There will be time for 'play' later."

"But you look so beautiful. Tempting."

He moves in for another try, but I scoot away. "If we start this, I _promise_, you will be late for your performance."

Edward grins widely at my playful admonishment disguised as a threat, but he behaves, placing his arms rigidly at his sides. To soften the blow, I reach out to straighten the bowtie of his tuxedo – my favorite one with the incredibly long, sexy tails.

He exhales and I can finally hear the hint of nervousness I've been expecting to hear for some time. I step back and wait.

"Bella, what if I mess up?"

"You won't." I wrap my arms around his neck. "You're ready. I have complete faith in you."

He looks doubtful.

Edward has worked incredibly hard to make a name for himself professionally as a pianist. It hasn't been an easy living, and several times it looked as though we might have to relocate to find him employment. More times than I can count, he threatened to completely leave his dream behind for a more "practical" job. But what kind of wife would I be if I let my husband give up on his dream?

Especially after he has made my dreams come true.

Yes, I did take the generous financial support he offered to fund my college education. That is to say, I took only what I _needed_ to pay for my degree. I fully intended to pay him back, which he did agree to, sans interest. Although I must confess, this agreement was made under duress – of a sort. I should have known better than to conduct binding financial negotiations in bed while in the arms of my very generous benefactor/lover.

I finished my Bachelor's degree in Education, going to school year-round in order to graduate early. I went on to get my Master's in Education, and secured a job teaching high school English in the Edmonds School District in the city of Lynnwood, Washington. The reasonable three or so hour trip to Forks made it easy for Edward and me to travel home frequently, yet have a private life of our own.

We have been married three wonderful years.

But enough about me! This night is all about my gifted musician.

This night Edward will be the featured solo pianist for the Seattle Orchestra. I have listened to him practice Grieg's Piano Concerto in A minor so many times that the piece has come to feel like a third person in our marriage, breathing and existing with us, subtly threading itself into our minds, and underscoring our movements.

Life, love and music. How beautifully they wove together in our shared life.

And although this night was to celebrate his accomplishments, I did have one _little_ surprise I was saving for later … when we could be alone.

Edward took in a deep cleansing breath. "Shall we?"

He extended his arm, and I gratefully took it. "Yes, I'm starving!"

We had arranged to meet our parents at Chez Shea restaurant near the hotel before the performance. We hoped Alice and Emmett would be able to join us as well.

It was so wonderful to share a meal, the Swans and Cullens all dressed in their finest. It was Carlisle who set the tone for the evening, ordering several bottles of champagne and presenting a toast.

"To my son, Edward, may he enjoy much success and happiness in his musical career with the Seattle Orchestra. And, as Esme has always reminded me, behind every successful man, is an extraordinary woman," Carlisle smiles and nods in my direction. "Cheers to Bella and Edward!"

"Cheers!" Esme, Charlie, his new wife Sue, Renee, and Phil all raise their glasses. Their genuine smiles bring a tear to my eye. I quickly set down my glass of champagne and dab at my eyes with my cloth napkin.

"Is something wrong?" my overly attentive husband leans over to ask in a hushed voice.

"No, I'm sorry; I've just been so emotional lately. But they are tears of joy. Isn't it wonderful to have our all family together?"

"Yes, it is," Edward agrees, a warm smile replacing the look of concern on his face.

"Hey, we're here to crash the party!" a baritone voice booms over the jovial table conversation. We all turn to see Emmett and Alice approaching the table.

Alice and I squeal in delight as we hug each other. I was worried she would be working late and would miss the evening completely.

"You made it just in time. Dad has the alcohol flowing, and you still have time to order dinner," Edward joked with his brother.

"Come here you," Emmett laughs as he peels me from Alice's arms to embrace me into a big bear hug, lifting my feet off the floor.

"Hey, don't damage the wife, Em. We've got plans for later tonight."

"I bet you do!" Emmett wags his eyebrows before setting me down to shake Edward's hand.

"No touchie!" Edward backs sharply away from Emmett's outstretched hand. "I'm not taking any chances with these hands getting injured. Not tonight."

"Whoa!" Emmett exclaims winking at me. "I guess he really does have some plans in store for later tonight! Sounds like Edward will be tickling more than just the ivories."

Even after all these years, Emmett still had a unique ability to make me blush…

"Emmett, sit down and shut up before you embarrass yourself!" Alice elbows him, and taking his cue, he dutifully pulls out Alice's chair for her to sit.

"Yes, dear," the hulk-of-a-man mumbles with feigned humbleness, before looking over at me with twinkling eyes from behind Alice's back. "Those two words have saved my marriage _numerous_ times."

"Sorry we're late," Alice apologizes after rolling her eyes indulgently at her husband. "I just couldn't find Em a shirt without a juice stain on it."

"Hey, being a stay-at-home dad requires certain sacrifices," Emmett defended.

"I know _damn_ well you are not feeding our kids in your dress clothes!" Alice shoots back. "You stained them on purpose so you wouldn't have to wear them."

The table erupts into laughter as Emmett turns a light shade of red proving Alice had indeed caught him in a fib.

"Well the next time you launch a men's clothing line, make it less stuffy, more casual. Something to reflect _my_ personal style," Emmett defends.

"What? Coordinating boxers and wife-beaters? Or maybe … _tights?_" Alice quips quickly bringing back to mind the infamous night Emmett dressed up like Romeo.

The whole table is laughing, and soon Alice and Emmett join in.

"Okay you two," Carlisle says as he taps his half-empty glass to gather everyone's attention, "grab a glass of champagne. Let the old man say a few more words."

A bottle was quickly passed and poured. Again Carlisle raises his glass. "Happy belated wedding anniversary to Alice and Emmett. Four years! Honestly Alice, I thought you'd kill him after just one."

"Here, here!" Edward responds raising his glass high. "A toast to Saint Alice!"

Emmett and Alice entwine their arms and sip from their glasses before locking lips to the sound of cat-calls and whistles.

"Get a room," Edward strongly suggests.

"I've got one bro. Hopefully it's right next to yours so we can 'keep score'."

I turn bright red this time. Edward and Emmett think it's hilarious and "manly" in some demented way to keep track of how many times in one night they each can make their wife climax. Alice says the competition can only benefit us, and although I do whole-heartedly agree, having the secret competition revealed to my _father, step-mother, and in-laws _… it's utterly humiliating!

Edward, knowing my preference for privacy, rubs my leg under the table, and kindly changes the subject…

"Em, our room location is top secret. By the way, when are you and Alice heading out on that LA vacation you've been tweeting about?"

I listen as the conversation ebbs and flows around children, grandchildren, vacations, jobs, regrets, and dreams. However, all too soon, our meal is done, and Edward leans over to tell me, "it's time."

He stands and all eyes are on him. All the talking ceases. It seems everyone is sharing in this momentous moment with us. Edward breaks the silence - and the ice. "Well, I'll just be heading down the street for a bit. See you all at breakfast tomorrow?"

The table erupts in protests and everyone quickly downs their drinks and rises from the table. Carlisle and Esme graciously pick up the tab, while the rest of us head to the limo parked outside – my gift to Edward. We all notice the bottle of champagne nestled in its chilling container of ice, but we all know _that_ bottle is for later.

On the drive, Edward begins to subtly wring his hands in his lap. I set my hand over them to still them.

It's a short drive to Benaroya Hall and we file out. I feel a twinge of nervousness as this is where Edward has to part from the group.

"Because of the lights, I won't be able to see you," Edward says softly as he pulls me close before we part.

"You know I'll be there. I'll be the woman with the biggest, proudest smile on her face. Just picture it. You know what it looks like."

"True, I see it every time I tell you I love you. Bella, I love you."

I smile and hug him, trying to again hide my tears.

"Go on, get back there with the rest of the orchestra before they start to think you are a no-show," Charlie nudges Edward. My father takes my arm once Edward releases me. "I am going to escort the two prettiest ladies to their seats," he announces proudly as he beams at me on his one arm and Sue on the other. But then my father stutters, "Um, no offense Alice and Esme. In fact, Esme did I mention that you look _absolutely_ lovely tonight … and Alice …"

Esme pats Charlie's back, smiling her own lovely smile, letting him know he is off the hook. "No offense taken, Charlie."

By now, Edward has disappeared out of my sight and my stomach lurches. "He'll do wonderful," Charlie soothes my nerves. He always was in tune with my emotions somehow, maybe because we were so much alike in that department.

We take our seats in the audience section of the hall allotted for family and friends of the musicians. My heart is now pounding in my ears as the lights dim.

The performers tune their instruments, and the conductor takes his place. It is Edward who is last to enter the stage. The applause is polite as my beautiful husband flips his tails and takes his seat on the shiny black piano bench, his fingers poised over the keys. I believe I took my last breath at that point …

The performance is a blur in my mind. I never took my eyes off of Edward until the end when Alice nudges me and squeals, "Oh my God, Bella! He knocked it out of the park!"

The applause is exuberant and Edward is taking a bow. I look at Alice's excited face, and my tears spill.

"Now, don't go getting all blubber faced! You'll make your mascara run." She reaches into her clutch and pulls out a crumpled, probably already used, Kleenex. Alice wipes my tears in a much practiced motherly fashion. "You know, you have turned on the waterworks a couple times tonight. You really should have had some champagne to calm yourself …" Alice stops midsentence, and my intuitive friend connects the dots. "You didn't drink at all tonight. Oh my God! _Are you …?"_

I nod.

I can see the red rise in Alice's face as she fights valiantly to contain the shriek that is trying to get out. She turns so red, I'm afraid she is going to pop!

"Breathe, Alice." I grin at her. Seeing her excitement and knowing Edward will be satisfied with his performance suddenly makes me feel much lighter and in control of my emotions.

"Let's go retrieve Edward," she suggests, giddy as all hell and I wonder if she can keep the secret long enough for me to tell Edward in private.

**( ~*~ )**

This time it is Emmett who makes the toast once we are all assembled in the limo outside of the concert hall.

"To my brother, who has finally lived up to that snobby, moody persona that drove me crazy all these years and really turned out to be damn good at what he does. Good luck living with him now, Bella!"

The tension is gone, and we all enjoy a few trips around the block drinking champagne before returning to the hotel. The night has been magical, but everyone seems quite spent. We all willingly retire to our separate rooms.

Once behind closed doors, Edward scoops me up in his arms and spins me around. "We did it, my love!"

"_You_ did it," I correct him.

"No, 'we'. Remember, I almost didn't go to that audition in college, but you came to the rescue? And how many times did I want to give up after that? No, reaching this goal tonight was _definitely_ a team effort. You and me."

My throat constricts and I can feel the sting of tears. _Dammit_! The evening has been nothing short of perfect, except for my crying spurts. I blink rapidly to keep the tears at bay.

"Are you _tired_?" Edward asks, his voice goes up in pitch as he says the word "tired". I know exactly what he is hinting at.

"Hmmm." I decide to tease him. I look around the room and shrug. "No flowers, no champagne, no spa treatment … I feel a bit let down. My last stay here _definitely_ had more perks."

"Oh, Mrs. Cullen, allow me to make up for my oversights." Edward removes his coat, whips off his bowtie, and unbuttons his shirt.

His cologne dances into my senses and sends delicious twinges throughout my body. I can't help but reach into his open shirt to caress his chest, briefly, but thoroughly, exploring my second favorite part of his body. My hands guide his shirt over his shoulders and down his arms as I place my lips to his fragrant, chiseled chest.

Edward's hands work on the pins holding my hair up. It tumbles down and he runs his hands through my tresses, shaking them free. He pulls me forcefully toward him, arousing me even more, and attacks my neck with his mouth. I moan wantonly and throw my head back as he nips, licks, and kisses the tender flesh.

My hands have now wandered to his waistband, but Edward picks me up and carries me to the bed. He sets me gently on the posh down comforter which brings visions of the clouds in heaven to my mind.

Edward kneels next to me to untie my wrap dress, and I lay before him in my bra and panties. We never bothered to turn off the lights in the room, and I'm glad for that as I gaze upon my shirtless lover.

"What?" he asks.

"You're sorta beautiful, you know."

"Yes, Emmett told me that _quite_ often growing up." Edward rolls his eyes before adding, "He liked to call me 'The Pretty.'"

I laugh at Edward's chagrin. "Yes, that sounds like something Em would do, but I don't mean in appearance. I mean in here." I place my hand over his strong thudding heart.

I seemed to have caught him off-guard with my comment, and he pauses, placing his talented hands gently on my cheeks. His lips pucker just slightly while his chin quivers, and I immediately recognize his "I'm-not-gonna-cry" face.

"Bella, I owe you everything," his voice cracks. "You have given me so much, how could I ever repay you for all that you have given me?"

_This was it. It was time…_

I take his hands from my face. I slide them down over my chest (his eyes light up a bit, of course), then further down to cover the area just below my belly button. I cover his hands with mine. "Tell me you have room in your heart to love another …"

For the slightest moment, his eyebrows furrow, and then they spring up so high they are lost in his tousled mane of hair. He's speechless – and then he starts to hyperventilate.

"Oh my….oh my, my, my, my, my. Oh! Bella!" Edward is panting. I'm laughing.

I can see he's working on putting thoughts and words together, but his eyes are so wide! I laugh all the harder. At last he spits it out in question form: "I'm gonna be a _dad_?"

"Yes! Congratulations!" I throw my arms up over my head to mock how long it took him to get it out there. Edward springs to his feet on the bed. Thank God it was one of those special mattresses that didn't transfer movement because Edward was now _jumping_ on the bed! No doubt I would have been bounced right off a regular mattress.

"I'm gonna be a dad, Bella!" he shouts, all but screaming like Alice in his enthusiasm.

"Ah, yeah, I was kinda in on the ground floor on that news, Edward," I joke.

Edward is suddenly on his knees next to me. He's kissing me frantically all over my face as he squeezes me in his arms. "You are so incredible," he breathes out between kisses. "We're going to be a _family_!"

"I love you, Edward," I squeak out in response, so completely overjoyed and overwhelmed by his exuberant response my voice constricts, joyful tears once again threatening to spill.

But then he stills. He looks into my eyes, and I see his mood shift. His voice is deeper, lustful. "I love you."

My smile fades and my lips part as a stream of electricity runs through my body to my toes. Edward's eyes become hooded and my stomach does a back flip in eager anticipation. Now it's me who is panting.

Without breaking his gaze, he lays me down on the bed, gliding his fingers over my body – down my cheek, my neck, between my breasts, and over my stomach. My skin springs into goosebumps and he smiles crookedly. "So responsive," he purrs in a low voice.

"Don't tease me," I rebuke him. His penchant for extended foreplay is equally torturous as it is pleasurable, and I can tell by the look in his eyes this is not going to be a "quickie."

"You mean don't do this?" He trails a long finger down my belly, over my thigh, and makes light circles behind my knee. My muscles tense and my mouth goes dry. "Or this?" He takes my hand. My breath escapes me as he presses his lips into my palm, lingering kisses burn into my flesh. When I let out a whimper, he moves his mouth to my wrist and … bites me.

Immediately, I feel cascading responses between my legs.

"Oh, God," I murmur. My back arches and I close my eyes to enjoy the thrilling sensations he creates in my body. When I open them, he has straddled my hips and is hovering over me, his green eyes sparkling. Now my heart rate matches my rapid respirations.

_Damn, this man owns me._

"How incredible is it that you took my physical love for you and created life?"

My mind jolts with the meaning of his words. Two people, linked together through the motions of lovemaking. Their bodies creating a living embodiment of that love – a child.

I bite my lower lip, not wanting to spoil our romance with tears. Edward leans down, his biceps flexing, and sucks my lower lip out from between my teeth.

_Oh,_ _Shit_! I mentally moan.

With the flip of the switch, my mind discards the sappy emotions and snaps back into full desire mode. Edward is pressing his upper body against mine and I arch into him wantonly. He ravages my neck with his wet, hot mouth and I purr in response. In an almost magical sleight of hand, he undoes my bra and continues voracious, hungry kisses over my breasts.

Again, my hands drift to his waistband following it along to locate the button and zipper while he continues his passionate assault on my upper body, alternating between kisses, licks, and well-placed bites.

My brain is totally clouded by the haze of lustful need. In this room where we first admitted our mistakes, pride, and blunders and tried to make up for lost time, I am once again lost in the bliss that is my Edward's touch. It is especially right for this to be in the same bed where we first knew our love was real and our bodies shared the wonders of intimacy for the first time. It all makes perfect sense and is especially exhilarating as it validates all the hard work it has taken to maintain our happily ever after.

Edward knows my brain has been flooded, and he assists my fumbling fingers. As I take in the beauty of his body, he removes the rest of his clothes and I welcome him back to me with open arms. He removes my panties before resting on top of me, melting into my embrace. It all feels so right.

"Make love to me, Bella. Show me your love for me," he breathes into my ear.

My body rises to meet his and we become one. Our movements are fluid and we glide together like two graceful dancers moving in time to a glorious melody written just for us; the choreography uniquely our own.

Our sporadic words are hushed and sweet, but increasingly urgent as our tempo crescendos.

He plays my body as skillfully as the keys of his piano. And he interprets the cues to my satisfaction as easily as musical notes on a page. The gathering tension threatens to overwhelm me and I call out to him. My nails dig into the damp flesh of his back and I cling to him as I feel myself blissfully being pulled over, under, and through.

Edward holds me close as my climax takes my breath away. I can hear him whispering words of love into my ear, but my body hums too loudly to take make sense of what he is saying. Still, his tender voice reaches me and my love for him swells in my chest … and in my belly.

Still savoring the ripples of pleasure trickling outward to my fingers and toes, I begin our rhythm again. Edward moves along with me, allowing me to lead him in the final steps of our dance. My hips roll and I imagine myself pulling him in deeper within my body. I want all of him; nothing more … nothing less.

Edward begins to tremble. His breathing comes in long gasps and I can feel his body tense.

"Yes, my love," I encourage him, my hands moving to his face. His eyes are squeezed tightly closed, but the feel of my hands, the smell of my skin tempts him into opening them. They blaze green as brilliant as emeralds and gaze upon me with fiery intensity. He is beautiful as he tumbles over the edge and free falls into waves of crashing release.

Edward slowly collapses and I hold him as he recovers. I run my fingers through his mussed hair and take my turn whispering words of love to my one and only lover.

When his breathing returns to normal, he shifts his body and pulls me into his side. I snuggle up to his warm, bare chest. Before long, his fingers are tracing circles over my abdomen. It's almost hypnotizing, and I start to drift into sleep.

"How about a quick shower with me, love?" He asks.

I smile into his skin as fond memories from eight years ago come drifting back to me. "Um, I remember the last time we showered together in this room. You got drunk on champagne and I ended up getting screwed on the bathroom floor!"

"Hey!" Edward winces and feigns hurt. "I _did_ ask you out for a date after that! Besides, it's a very nice floor. Marble I believe."

I shake my head and roll my eyes. "Go to sleep, Maestro. It's been a big day for you."

"True. I'll never forget it. Today, I realized I have all I ever wished for."

"You did play magnificently."

"I meant being your husband … and becoming a father."

I drift off to sleep with the biggest smile on my face. In the morning, Edward and I share our blessed news and the family toasted with mimosas over breakfast at the hotel restaurant.

We eat with excitement while Alice and Emmett text with their babysitter, Charlie and Sue buzz about staying with us when the baby arrives, and Carlisle and Esme debate whose office should be turned into a playroom for all the grandchildren.

Just as we all finish eating and the waitress is gathering credit cards to settle our checks, Edward discreetly slides something small under the edge of my plate. He winks as I look at him with curiosity. Of course, with my curiosity piqued, I immediately retrieve it.

I look at him quizzically when I realize it was a folded paper napkin.

"Open it," he says quietly.

I do. Scrawled in pen are the words: _Bella, love is a constant guide to us as we move through life. If I am wrong about love, then I never felt anything worthwhile … and nobody has been in love. So are my feelings for you._

It is sighed with one letter: "E"

I recognize the verse immediately. It is from the letter he had placed in my locker all those years ago. The one I initially tossed aside. Despite our "difficulties," we still managed to find our way to just where we needed to be. My heart feels full to bursting as it soaks in his perfectly selected words.

How lucky I am to have the face he could never forget.

* * *

RosaBella75: *sigh* I just love the Bella and Edward in this story! And Alice and Emmett are quite the funny pair!

TwiliteAddict: Hmm. Kinda like us! *hugs RB* I had a great time creating this story with you. I'm sad it's finally over, but so glad it started by helping raise money for a worthy cause.

RosaBella75: But mostly we'd like to thank the readers who have supported this story over the long haul, and the new readers who have come to it for reading. Although the story is done, we are still around and would love to hear your comments, thoughts, etc.

TwiliteAddict: *smiles sheepishly* Can I plug my current story?

RosaBella75: You know you will no matter what I say …

TwiliteAddict: *bounces excitedly* If you like a little darkness before your HEA, check out life inside the Volturi castle and read my current WIP Future Imperfect (RosaBella, of course, is one of my betas!). Now, I know you are dying to say it, so go ahead…

RosaBella75: *whispers* Remember, the review button? It's still your friend…


End file.
